Thiago e Lílian: A História
by JuHh Potter Cullen
Summary: Ele e seu orgulho a machucaram e ela tomou um decisão. Cabe aos dois se resolverem, talvez com a ajuda de seus melhores amigos. Essa é a minha história de Lílian e Thiago. Comentem
1. Capítulo 1

"Porque um anjo só pode voar quando ele encontra o outro que lhe complete as asas e, simultaneamente, a vida."

"_No momento em que nada mais importa, nada mais existe, é o momento que estou junto de você.  
Talvez eu não saiba por quê... Mas o amor me deixa desse jeito te amar e meu defeito te amo e não tem jeito."_

Capítulo 1

Thiago

-Ele é um completo idiota, não é?-Perguntei a Sirius, meu melhor amigo. -Sirius?- Ele estava de olho na Marlene de novo e nem percebeu que ela olhava o David.

-Que?- Perguntou ele, distraidamente desviando os olhos da Marlene e olhando para mim. - Disse alguma coisa?

-Eu disse que David Matthews é um idiota... –Eu disse revirando os olhos.

-Ah, por quê? - Ele ainda não tinha visto o bobão cercado de garotas inclusive a Marlene. Então ele se tocou. – mas é um idiota mesmo esse David Matthews, não é Thiago?

Revirei os olhos novamente.

-Olha lá, até a Lily está metida nisso, e eu esperava que ela, sendo monitora... - Eu parei de escutar quando ele disse Lily, não tinha visto ela naquela multidão.

Eu não estava acreditando que a ruivinha ia fazer isso comi... , quer dizer, ela é monitora e devia dar o exemplo ás outras. Ela não deveria estar rondando um aluno novo que veio dos Estados Unidos, porque não havia nada de interessante nisso. Ele nem era bonito, com seu 1,80, seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. Ao meu lado Sirius ainda resmungava quanto a Marlene e Lily estarem lá, e eu de repente concordava com ele.

-... e ainda por cima ficam paquerando todas elas, sem se importar com a namorada alheia. - Sirius namorava Marlene McKinnom havia três semanas. Eles eram bem explícitos quanto á sua relação. Eu tenho que admitir que tinha um pouco de inveja, pois garota que eu estava querendo chamar para sair era só minha amiga, e sempre dava um jeito de fugir de meus pedidos. Lílian Evans tinha lindos cabelos ruivos lisos com leves cachos nas pontas, maravilhosos e hipnotizantes olhos verdes. Também não posso negar que senti um pouco de ciúmes quando a vi dando bola ao David bobão.

Era hora do café da manhã, e para variar eu e Sirius acordamos em cima da hora, quase não chegamos a tempo, foi quando adentramos o Salão Principal que vimos àquela cena.

Lily e Marlene saíram daquela multidão conversando com sorrisos nos rostos (devo ressaltar que sempre perco o fio da conversa quando vejo aquele sorriso) e vieram em nossa direção. Marlene chegou, deu-me um beijo no rosto disse "Bom Dia" e foi cumprimentar um Sirius meio emburrado, meio bobo. Lily cumprimento Sirius com um beijo no rosto e disse "Bom Dia" também, enquanto Marlene me cumprimentava. Depois a ruiva virou-se para mim com um sorriso esplêndido nos lábios, deu-me um beijo de cada lado do rosto também, disse "Bom Dia" e, para a minha surpresa, corou e baixou os olhos.

-Como vão meninos?-Perguntou Marlene

-Melhor agora. - Dissemos eu e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. –Ter a companhia de duas moças bonitas aqui conosco logo pela manhã é animador. –Eu emendei.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo no meio daquela confusão ao redor do Matthews, hein meninas?- Perguntou Sirius, meio zangado (eu também queria saber o que elas estavam fazendo lá).

- Conversando com o David, ele é muito inteligente e atencioso, não é Marlene?- Afirmou Lily. Meu sangue subiu a cabeça e eu fiquei surpreso ao notar que me entristeci com este comentário.

-Tem toda a razão Lily, ele é um cavalheiro, um príncipe encantado. - Respondeu Marlene para total aborrecimento de Sirius. - É uma pena que ele já esteja interessado em outra pessoa.

– Marlene McKinnom! – Repreendeu-a Sirius.

- Own, que lindo você fica com ciúmes!Sabe que eu sou só sua não sabe?

- Humpft! Posso saber quem é a outra em quem ele está interessado?- Perguntou Sirius. Neste instante eu notei Lily muito corada.

Então Marlene respondeu:

- Na Lily, ele a chamou para sair no sábado, e ela... – Ela se interrompeu por causa do tapa que recebeu da sua melhor amiga. – Ai Lily!

- Você aceitou? - Eu não pude me conter, e perguntei.

Lily

Nossa, porque será que o Thiago parece tão bravo? A Marlene e sua boca grande contaram que o David me chamou para ir ao passeio de Hogsmeade no sábado, mas eu não respondi ainda.

Na verdade eu não ia aceitar, pois tinha a intenção de chamar o Thiago para ir comigo. Na noite passada eu realmente percebi um novo sentimento meu com relação a Thiago Potter (maravilhoso garoto alto, cabelos castanhos bagunçados, olhos castanhos também, um ótimo físico graças ao Quadribol, que tinha um lindo sorriso).

**Flash Back**

-Lily? – Chamou-me Marlene. Eu só prestava metade da atenção. Estava pensando (por mais que me matasse admitir) em Thiago. Meu melhor amigo do sexo masculino. Nos últimos tempos eu andava pensando muito nele.

-Sim Marlene... – Respondi.

-Pensando em quem? Ultimamente você anda bem distraída, quase não presta atenção nas aulas.

-Estou com alguns assuntos na cabeça.

-"Quem" seria esses assuntos?- Ela perguntou curiosa

-N-ninguém, porque pensa assim?-Merda! Bela hora para gaguejar Lílian Evans.

-Há!!! Eu sei quem é eu sei quem é!!!! È o Thiago não é? Você fica vermelha só de olhar para ele!- Ela sabia de tudo, mas que desgraça!

Eu ia contar á ela, afinal ela era minha melhor amiga, ela já sabia, e... bom... Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre isso.

-Bom... Enfim, é o Thiago sim.

-Você ta gostando dele?- Ela perguntou num tom compreensível, deitando ao meu lado na cama.

-Não sei, é que... Bem, eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto. Quando o vejo com aquele cabelo bagunçado, aquele sorriso maroto... – Desabafei de uma vez. Olhei para Marlene e ela me olhava com uma cara meio estranha, como quem diz "eu-já-sabia". - Que cara é essa Srta. McKinnom?

-Lily querida, já estava na cara faz tempo!

-Como assim?

-Lily, você se derrete só de olhar para ele, só você o Thiago que não percebem, pois estão ocupados em olhar um para o outro e babar... - Ela foi impossibilitada de terminar a frase devido a um travesseiro que joguei em sua direção.

- Marlene McKinnom, primeiro: ele não fica babando por mim, pois é um galinha (um lindo galinha) que jamais ia gostar de mim; segundo: eu não fico babando e: terceiro: O que eu faço? Tenho muito medo de me envolver e acabar me magoando por ele ficar comigo por uma semana e me largar após cansar de mim, pois, por mais que eu deteste admitir, eu gosto dele de verdade.

- Bom eu acho que ele gosta de você e não iria se cansar, mas temos que descobrir os sentimentos dele em relação á você. Temos algumas opções para isso, Por exemplo, perguntar a Sirius. –Sugeriu ela.

-Não!- Rejeitei prontamente- Ele contaria para o Thiago.

-Bom, vamos ter que fazer do modo mais difícil. Você terá de paquerá-lo sutilmente. Um bom começo é desviar os olhos sempre que ele te olhar, isso vai deixá-lo curioso. Depois comece a ser mais carinhosa e íntima dele. Pare de gritar todas as vezes que ele te chamar para sair. Porque você não o chama para ir a Hogsmeade com você no sábado?

- Uau!!Vá com calma! Devagar. Ok acho que entendi tudo, mas chamá-lo para sair???? – Fiquei chocada, assustada! Como eu faria isso?Eu vou morrer de vergonha!

-Sim, senhora. Chame-o. Ele vai gostar disso. E, ah... Não dê muita bola para o David, senão Thiago pode não gostar e ficar chateado!- Ok, vou tomar coragem! Irei chamá-lo.

- Pronto Marlene, tomei coragem, vou chamar ele amanhã. - Disse determinada. Então eu vi um borrão e Marlene pulando em cima de minha pessoa, gritando de alegria!

- Que bom... Agora vá dormir para não estar indisposta amanhã. Boa-Noite.

-Sim, senhora, boa-noite!

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Agora eu teria de respondera pergunta de Thiago, sobre o convite do David.

- Eu vu recusar o convite. – Tive a impressão e ver Thiago Potter sorrir rápida e discretamente. Deve ser só minha imaginação. Ele olhou para mim, e eu desviei o olhar. Pelo canto do olho pude visualizar ele me olhando curiosamente.

ESTAVA FUNCIONANDO!

- Vamos Sirius. Não vamos nos atrasar novamente. – Chamou Marlene. Eu sabia que ela estava me deixando sozinha com Thiago.

- Claro minha flor. – Disse Sirius melosamente. Eles se afastaram abraçados.

**Thiago**

Ótimo agora eu estava sozinho com Lily. Ela rejeitou o David bobão! Eu sorri discretamente com este pensamento. Eu queria convidá-la para o passeio, mas por incrível que parca, eu estava com medo de um NÃO, e isso poderia acabar com nossa amizade recém construída.

Andamos juntos num silêncio absoluto até a sala de aula. Paramos da frente um ao outro, de lado para a portada sala. Os outros já haviam entrado então o professor Slughorn nos chamou para entrar. Percebi-a corando escandalosamente. O professor nos olhou curiosamente, como quem nota algo.

Ela foi sentar-se em seu lugar habitual, de frente ao professor. Eu fui me sentar ao lado de Sirius no fundo da sala. Marlene deu-nos um tchauzinho e mandou um beijo Sirius e foi sentar-se ao lado de Lily.

- Eaí, chamou Lily para sair?- Sirius me indagou.

- Não ainda, por quê?

-Pela sua cara, achei que fosse chamá-la para sair. Além de tudo, ela recusou um convite do Matthews.

- Eu ia, mas o professor nos chamou para entrar na sala e ela sentar lá na frente. –Bufei enraivecido.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, é impressão minha, ou os senhores estão de conversa paralela?- Perguntou-nos o professor.

-N-não senhor. -Respondemos juntos.

-Ah, é mesmo? Então qual foi a poção a ser feita nesta aula?

-Hum... Amoretina?- Perguntei inseguro.

-Não! Eu passei a poção do morto-vivo. Sendo assim vou mudá-los de lugar. Thiago troque de lugar com a Srta. McKinnom.

**Lily**

AI MEU MERLIN! Thiago vem sentar aqui do meu lado! Como poderei me concentrar com ele aqui do meu ladinho? Okey Lily, calma. Concentre-se na sua poção. Ele nem vai te notar.

Esperei (impaciente) ele chegar aqui. Ele literalmente se largou na cadeira ao meu lado, com sua mochila e seu caldeirão. Olhei para ele, que me encarava. Desviei o olhar rapidamente. Ele me olhou curioso. Eu não acredito que estava funcionando de novo. Eu estava de pé e ele sentado, então me virei para a minha poção e El pegou seu caderno e começou a rabiscar algo. AI, NÃO OLHE LILY, NÃO OLHE, OLHEI! O bilhete era para mim e estava escrito:

"Lily, porque você não vai a Hogsmeade com o David Matthews?"

AIIII, o que eu ia falar?

Achei rapidamente uma solução: fingir que não estou o vendo passar o bilhete para debaixo da minha carteira. Isso!

**Thiago **

Ela não viu o bilhete! O que eu faço? Não poderia verbalizar nada, pois o Slughorn estava na nossa frente. Virei-me para a minha poção sem outras escolhas.

.......................Mais tarde....................

Já estava voltando do jantar pensando no meu dia. Lily fugiu de mim sutilmente o dia inteiro. Então na última aula (DCAT) ela alegou sentir-se mal e foi à enfermaria acompanhada por Marlene, que apareceu na hora do jantar e disse que Lily estava com dores de cabeça, que ela havia tomado uma poção revigorante e tinha ido para a cama. Eu não jantei muito bem(coisa bem incomum) e subi para ver Lily. Ao chegar em frente ao seu dormitório me lembrei que não poderia entrar em seu dormitório devido a um feitiço antigo. Suspirei derrotado. Senti-me vazio e extremamente preocupado. O que será isso? Voltei frustrado para a porta do meu dormitório e entrei. Tirei meu uniforme e coloquei a calça do pijama, não me importando com nada(mentira), deitei-me na cama pensando o porquê de Lily fugir de mim. Porque será que eu estava me importando tanto com Lily e seu sentimentos? Neste instante Sirius entro no quarto.

- O que você tem afinal?- Ele perguntou.

-Como assim? O que quer dizer?-Respondi surpreso.

- Você anda estranho e distante esses dias, principalmente quando Lily está perto. Você não presta atenção em nada. - Ele disse resumidamente.

Então antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvimos batidas na porta. Sirius entrou no banheiro enquanto me levantava e ia abrir a porta. Fiquei surpreso em completo estado de choque na hora em que vi Lílian Evans parda na porta vestida com um short jeans e uma camiseta branca colada, com uma cara ansiosa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Lily**

Uuaauu. Foi só o que eu consegui pensar ao ver Thiago Potter parado á porta de seu dormitório só com a calça o pijama, sem camisa e com os cabelos mais desordenados ainda.

Há 5 minutos eu havia tomada coragem de ir ao dormitório dele e o chamar para irmos juntos a Hogsmeade depois de passar o dia fugindo dele. No entanto perdi a tal coragem ao vê-lo com certa indiferença no rosto, mais notável em seus olhos.

-Minha flor, sabia que não ia demorar para você vir trás de mim!- Ele disse isso num tom tão superior, que me arrasou por dentro. Eu olhei para ele muito ferida por dentro, mas segura de mim mesma por fora, com vontade de sair correndo, mas eu ia dar a volta por cima.

-Não vim atrás de você Potter, vim falar com Sirius. – Marlene havia me pedido para dizer a Sirius que lhe encontrasse em 20 minutos lá em baixo, no Salão Comunal.

Neste infeliz instante apareceu Sirius só de toalha e todo molhado, saindo do banheiro.

-Ouvi meu nome pronunciado pela sua doce voz, Lily? – Ele era muito engraçado. É óbvio que ele só estava brincando. Thiago não estava com uma cara muito feliz.

- Sim meu caríssimo amigo Sirius, a minha amiga Marlene pediu-me que lhe informasse sua presença no Salão Comunal em exatos 17 minutos. – Brinquei me fazendo de formal.

- Agradecidíssimo, minha cara Lily.

- Disponha. Vou me retirar. Bom encontro Sirius. - Eu disse isso e sai virando a cara para Thiago e lançando um olhar mortal e magoado ao mesmo tempo.

Mal entrei no meu dormitório, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Marlene não deixou passar essa.

- O que houve, raio de sol?

-Ele é um... - Para a minha total surpresa, caí no choro.

-O que ele fez Lily?- Ela perguntou preocupada. De repente olhou freneticamente para o banheiro- Lily se acalme. Olha, a Marina está no banheiro, ela pode te ouvir! – Marina Carter era uma menina alta, com cabelos pretos cacheados, garota do tipo glamorosa, meio estilo roqueiro e gótico. Ela tinha uma paixão pelo Potter. Não nos dávamos muito bem.

- Vai encontrar o Sirius, depois eu te conto.

**Thiago**

- Tchau Thiago- Disse Sirius terminando de ajeitar a camiseta que usava.

- Tchau Sirius. Bom encontro. – Eu disse sem ânimo. Eu havia magoado Lily. Agora sim eu tinha perdido toda a coragem de chamá-la para sair. Um NÃO era o que eu com certeza iria receber, causando um grande abalo na nossa amizade que agora estava equilibrada na ponta de uma faca, se já não tivesse caído. Além disso, a recusa dela poderia ferir meu orgulho. Eu, ás vezes, sou muito orgulhoso. Esse orgulho junto com meu ego me fez magoar Lily. E agora? Hogsmeade é sábado e amanhã já é sexta, não quero ir sozinho, nem quero segurar vela para Marlene e Sirius. Eu ia chamar Lily, mas não sei o que deu em mim e eu a tratei daquele jeito. Pense numa solução Thiago, pense!..... Já sei!! Vou chamar aquela roqueira, Marina, para ir comigo. Vou ao passeio acompanhado e... Nossa, me surgiu uma idéia agora: posso fazer ciúmes a Lily. Como não pensei nisso antes? Sou um gênio.

Vou lá agora mesmo. Não, antes vou trocar o pijama primeiro.

**Marlene**

Eu estava realmente preocupada com Lily. O que o Potter-Bobão tinha feito com minha amiga? Lily nunca foi uma pessoa chorosa. Ela chora muito em livros e filmes, mas raríssimas vezes por alguém. Talvez eu deva perguntar a Sirius, afinal ele é amigo do animal que magoou minha amiga. De repente sinto alguém me abraçando por trás e me dando um beijo na nuca. Ui, me arrepiei todaaa.

- Oi minha flor! _disse Sirius rouco em meu ouvido.

- Oi coração! – Respondi animada.

- Vamos?- Pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Espera! Antes quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Ele fez uma cara estranha. – O que houve entre Lily e o Potter? – Pronunciei o nome do animal com raiva.

- Ah... Ela foi ao nosso dormitório. Então ouvi Thiago dizer algo que não entendi, mas Lily não pareceu gostar, então retrucou e eu ouvi meu nome, aí ela me passou seu recado e foi embora olhando bem feio para o Thiago. Ele se despediu de mim meio desanimado.

-Oh... Ela estava arrasada, chorando até. Ela ia chamá-lo para sair com ela sábado, ela ficou um tempão tomando coragem, mas não conta a ninguém que eu lhe disse isso.

- Não acredito!

-Pois é!Estou preocupadíssima! Mas chega de falar dos dois. Vamos logo.

-Claro flor.

**Lily**

Eu me recuperava da minha crise de choro e estava lendo uma revista trouxa e me deparei com a frase:

"Nunca procure alguém para esquecer um grande amor, pois sofrerá em dobro"

Neste instante, eu e Marina, as únicas no dormitório, ouviram batidas na porta. Ela foi atender. Toda saltitante exibindo seu corpo sinuoso num baby doll preto. Não que eu pudesse falar muita coisa. Eu me encontrava numa camisola vermelha com uma fita no decote. Ia até o meio das coxas e tinha um delicado babado. Levantei-me da cama e fui até a penteadeira, sentando no banquinho e começando a pentear meu cabelo. Para a minha imensa surpresa, lá estava Thiago Potter, parado todo arrumado, de camiseta colada no peito definido, calça jeans e All Star (N/A: essa foi em sua homenagem Marina). Enfim, lindo. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo quando eu levantei de choque de vê-lo ali. Comecei a sentir minhas bochechas coradas. Então ele pareceu engolir seco, virou-se para Marina e disse:

-Olá gata! Quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade sábado?- Eu fiquei chocada, pois acreditava que ele tinha se tocado de seu erro e tinha vindo me pedir desculpas. No entanto eu estava arrasada por ele estar chamando Marina para sair na minha frente. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, que, para aminha surpresa, escorreram por meu rosto. Virei-me para a penteadeira, esconder meu rosto. Já Marina pulou em seu pescoço e começou a gritar de felicidade e começou a se gabar de sua nova conquista. Meu coração estava dilacerado. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, para ver se aliviava a dor que eu estava sentindo.

Eu saí daquele ambiente e fui ao banheiro do dormitório. Ao fechar a porta e recostar-me nela, meus joelhos cederam e eu caí no chão sentada. Abraçando minhas pernas, comecei a soluçar de tanto chorar. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em Thiago, na raiva que eu estava de mim mesma por estar chorando por alguém que não me queria e no fato de estar muito surpresa com o fato de estar acontecendo comigo o que eu evitava há muitos anos: chorar por pessoas.

Eram 02h33min da manhã quando ouvi batidas na porta. Por incrível que pareça, eu ainda estava chorando. Devia ser Marlene. Também poderia ser Marina querendo usar o banheiro, afinal eu estava lá há 5 horas. Sequei inutilmente as lágrimas que passavam e trilhavam o mesmo caminha onde tantas outras o haviam feito.

- Vamos Lily! Abra a porta!- Era Marlene. Soava bem preocupada. Pus-me de pé, ciente de que minhas pernas doíam, no entanto, dando pouquíssima importância a este fato. Abri a porta e vi Marlene em pé a minha frente e minhas colegas de quarto dormindo. Corri para os braços de minha melhor amiga e me recostei em seu ombro, abraçando-a e chorando novamente.

Fiquei chorando a desabafando com Marlene até as 04h30min da manhã. Depois de consegui parar de chorar, nós fomos "dormir". Ela foi dormir, mas eu fiquei acordada, pensando.

**Thiago**

Lá estava eu de novo. Deitado na cama, sem dormir em plenas 02h30min da madrugada. Eu fui e chamei Marina para sair, no entanto eu estava me arrependendo. Eu havia visto/feito Lily chorar, e vi também seu olhar de decepção comigo. O que foi que eu fiz com ela? Será que ela me odiaria por isso?

Nesta hora Sirius entrou, chegando de seu encontro. Ele me viu acordado.

- Eaí cara? Fazendo o que acordado?- Ele me perguntou surpreso.

- Só pensando. Como foi o encontro?

- Foi ótimo, mas você não vai querer saber. – Ele me olhou com uma cara que sugestivamente dizia "você sabe".

-Ui, tem toda a razão, não quero saber. Você já tem 16m anos e sabe o que faz. – Eu disse querendo fazer piada, porém saiu um comentário totalmente desanimado.

- O que houve cara? – Ele perguntou no meio do ato de tirar a camiseta.

- Nada, só sono. – Menti não querendo falar sobre o assunto. Talvez depois. Virei-me e deixei o cansaço e o desgosto tomarem conta de mim e acabei adormecendo.

**Lily**

Eu consegui dormir ás 06h00min da manhã, após o cansaço me dominar. As 07h00min meu despertador tocou e eu abri os olhos preguiçosamente. Não me senti bem. Estava com muito frio, me sentindo enjoada, com dores de cabeça e musculares. Levantei-me e me senti zonza. Caí na cama novamente. Fui tomar banho para ver se melhorava. Resposta: não. Ainda estava péssima.

Ao sair do banheiro, Marlene já havia acordado e me olhava cautelosa. Então ela notou meu estado deplorável.

- Nossa Lily, como você está pálida! – Disse ela, vindo em minha direção e pôs a mão em minha testa. - OMM! Você está queimando em febre. Você está se sentindo bem?

- Para dizer a verdade, não. Acordei mal. Com enjôos, tontura, dores na cabeça e no corpo. – Eu disse me sentando na cama para me vestir, mas não consegui. Eu estava mole.

- Vou te levar para enfermaria. Deixe eu te ajudar a se vestir.

Ela me ajudou a colocar um moletom preto meu. Depois fomos (eu apoiada nela) até a enfermaria, onde, após exame, a enfermeira me informou que eu estava fortemente resfriada. Marlene insistiu em ficar até começarem as aulas, mas logo foi escrever um bilhete a Sirius, que um garotinho foi pago para entregar, enquanto eu agradecia por ter uma amiga como ela. Depois de voltar, nós ficamos conversando sobre o encontro dela.

**Thiago**

O despertador tocou 07h30min. Eu e Sirius levantamos com muito sono, por termos dormido tarde. Aprontamos-nos e saímos 10 minutos depois. Ao chegarmos no Salão Comunal um garotinho veio em nossa direção e entregou um bilhete a Sirius.

- É da Marlene. – Disse ele curioso abrindo o bilhete, lendo e me disse com uma cara preocupada: - Cara, a Lily está de cama na enfermaria, mas ela pede para a gente não ir visitá-la, somente levar café para Marlene. O que será que houve com a Lily?

Um peso de culpa enorme caiu sobre mim. Será que era por minha causa? Deixe de ser tão egocêntrico Thiago, claro que não é por sua causa, disse uma vozinha (que eu sabia ser minha consciência) lá no fundo da minha cabeça. Será que ela está muito doente? O que ela tem?

- Vamos! Tomamos café e levamos um pouco para Marlene. – Disse Sirius, me arrastando para o Salão Principal. Tomamos café e pegamos umas coisas para levar para Marlene (as pessoas ficaram nos encarando como se fôssemos uns doidos). Chegando à enfermaria, batemos na porta, embora meu desejo fosse entrar lá e saber de minha melhor amiga.

Marlene veio até o lado de fora da enfermaria com uma cara preocupada e zangada, que se desfez quando viu Sirius.

- Bom Dia meninos! – Disse ela cumprimentando Sirius com um beijo rápido (para desgosto de meu amigo). – Oh, muito obrigada pela comida. Vou comer lá dentro e vou para aula direto. Vocês são uns amores.

- O que Lily tem? - Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Então Marlene olhou para mim, juro que vi seus olhos castanhos médios se tornarem negros de ódio e respondeu:

- Só um resfriado forte. Ela já está melhorando, mas acho que ela vai faltar nas aulas antes do almoço.

- Oh, que bom que ela já está melhorando! – Disse Sirius. Quando ela me olhou eu soube que Marlene já tinha conhecimento dos fatos da noite anterior. O que Lily tinha falado para ela?

- Então vão! A aula começa daqui a pouco. Eu já vou. – Despediu-se de nós e entrou na enfermaria.

Fomos andando em silêncio até a sala de aula. Chegamos 10 minutos adiantados (ô coisa rara!) e ficamos lá esperando. Na hora em que a Profª McGonnagal nos chamou para entrar, chegou Marlene, que cochichou algo no ouvido da professora que assentiu. Marlene se sentou no lugar de sempre, só que sem Lílian Evans ao seu lado hoje.

A aula correu tranqüila, embora eu não estivesse muito atento a ela. No final Marlene prometeu a professora que passaria o conteúdo para Lily. A próxima aula (Feitiços) seria a última antes do almoço. Fomos todos juntos, embora Marlene não falasse comigo. A aula de Feitiços correu quase normal, a não ser pelo fato de eu ter explodido meu livro porque não estava prestando atenção no feitiço a ser executado.

Finalmente bateu o sinal para o almoço e Marlene foi buscar Lily na enfermaria.

* * *

Comentem!!

È minha primeira fic!

Ajudem

Valeu Luana te amo amiga

Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Lily**

Passei a manhã inteira lendo um livro. Apesar de amar a leitura, foi um pouco monótono, pois não tinha nada para fazer. Dei graças a Merlin por finalmente o sinal do almoço bater. Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos, Marlene chegou. Ela me ajudou a arrumar minhas coisas, agradecemos a enfermeira e fomos almoçar. Ao chegar à mesa, infelizmente fomos nos sentar ao lado dos meninos. Marlene e Sirius se cumprimentaram e eu fingi que não via Thiago, e fui imitada por Marlene.

- Lily que bom que teve alta! – Disse Sirius – Sentimos sua falta nas aulas dando uma de sabichona e respondendo tudo.

- Haha! Muito engraçado! – Mostrei a língua para ele, que gargalhou. – Estou com fome vou comer, se me der licença.

- Claro, vamos todos comer.

Depois do almoço correu tudo bem. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu e Potter nos ignorávamos.

**Thiago**

Merda! Eu sou um babaca, um idiota, um... Não acredito que magoei minha melhor amiga. O dia inteiro, eu fiquei procurando uma desculpa para puxar assunto com Lily, mas todos pareciam tolos.

Ela fazia questão de me ignorar, embora eu visse com freqüência a decepção em seu olhar. Aquilo estava me matando.

Finalmente chegou a hora de nos recolhermos. Eu me deitei e fiquei refletindo. Amanhã tinha o passeio, e eu ia com a Marina. O que poderia a aconteceria depois do passeio? Esse era o meu medo: o depois. Bom, deixemos rolar.

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara. Sirius estava se levantando também. Eu não dormi muito bem esta noite. Tinha pesadelos. Alguém, que eu não sabia quem era, mas que eu gostava muito me dizia adeus. Pela voz, achei que era minha mãe.

Levantei-me, tomei banho, escovei meus dentes e me troquei. Eu havia combinado com Marina que a encontraria ás 09h00min no Salão Comunal, tomávamos café juntos e íamos para Hogsmeade. Se ela não se atrasasse, deveria descer em 5 minutos. Resolvi esperá-la lá em baixo.

Desci e em cinco minutos ela chegou. Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e me abraçou, instintivamente passei os braços em sua cintura. Ouvi alguém prender a respiração bruscamente atrás de mim. Eu não havia notado ninguém nas poltronas. Quando me virei, vi com uma saia preta rodada e uma camiseta preta com desenhos dourados, Lily com os olhos brilhando.

**Lily**

Acordei mais disposta do que fui dormir. É claro que meu dia seria ruim, afinal passar o dia inteiro sozinha dentro do castelo, com Thiago saindo para namorar não é muito animador, mas estava disposta a esconder meus sentimentos e aprender a controlá-los, afinal, mais um ano e meio e eu estaria longe dele para sempre. Esse pensamento não agradou muito meu coração, que deu uma fisgada meio dolorosa. Para espantar as "más energias" me levantei a fim de tomar banho e me trocar (coloquei uma saia que havia ganhado de Marlene no meu aniversário e uma camiseta preta como a saia) e estar disposta quando tivesse que manter minha farsa. Foi o que fiz. Ainda eram 08h30min quando eu desci para o Salão Comunal, fiquei lá nas poltronas pensando em inúmeras coisas, entre elas as principais: Thiago, minha farsa, e o dever de Poções.

Eu estava lá quando ele desceu, fiquei o vendo andar de um lado para o outro, e ele nem me notou (outro motivo para esconder meus sentimentos, ele nunca me notou, nunca me notaria). Quando Marina chegou, lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o abraçou, eu agüentei o tranco, no entanto quando ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, eu não me contive mais. Prendi a respiração bruscamente e segurei as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos, mas ela ouviu e s virou. Não tive outra escolha senão:

- Bom Dia! – Eu disse coma voz dura e embargada. Depois saí correndo pela porta do Salão Comunal e corri até um corredor deserto. Novamente as lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto e um soluço subiu por minha garganta. Abracei-me sentando no chão.

Depois de me acalmar, fui para o Salão Principal tomar café. Nenhum dos dois (Potter e Marina) estava lá. Vi Marlene e Sirius. Ela olhava ansiosa a sua volta. Devia estar me procurando. Fui sentar perto deles. Ela suspirou de alívio e ele continuou comendo.

-Porque não foram ainda?- Perguntei.

-Porque eu acordei 15 minutos atrasada, aí você sabe como Sirius come, então unindo estes fatos, você ainda nos vê aqui. – Ela disse pausadamente.

-Você não vai a Hogsmeade Lily? – Perguntou Sirius com a boca cheia.

- Não, não vou. – Respondi sem querer aprofundar o assunto.

- Então, beijos, até mais tarde, pois nós já vamos indo. – Disse Marlene. – Eu te trago aquele chocolate da Dedosdemel.

- Oh, sim, obrigada. Bom passeio. – Eu tentei passar uma imagem animada, mas acho que funcionou, porque Marlene me olhou com uma cara tipo "conta-outra".

**Thiago**

Depois do café, nós saímos em direção á estradinha que leva a Hogsmeade. Nem sinal de Lily. Será que um dia ela me perdoaria?

Nesta hora tive que desviar minha atenção para minha companheira, que entrelaçou nossos dedos. Eu sempre havia gostado disso, no entanto não me vi muito entusiasmado.

Seguimos nosso passeio indo até o Três Vassouras para tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada. Na saída ela parou de frente para mim e eu de costas para a parede, e me beijou com fervor. Foi um beijo bom e tals, mas eu não senti aquele frenesi todo, ou meu batimento cardíaco acelerado, que ocorria com todas as garotas. Fique pensando que se fosse Lily, isso aconteceria (ok, eu estava pensando numa garota enquanto beijava outra). Isso me deixou um pouco chocado afinal Marina era bonita, beijava bem, mas algo deixava a desejar. Depois de finalmente nos separarmos ofegantes e vermelhos, ela disse:

- Finalmente consegui laçar você, né gato?- Disse ela me dando um selinho. – Não sabe quanto tempo esperei para estar aqui, namorando você. – Ela dizia com um mega sorriso no rosto.

O que? Estávamos namorando? Hum... Acho que sim. Ok, eu poderia agüentar só por algum tempo e depois largá-la. Na hora em que pensei nisso, vieram a s vozes dos meus amigos, me chamando de galinha. Eu sei, eu sei isso soa mesmo galinha, mas era minha única escolha, afinal eu não queria magoá-la e não gostava dela o suficiente para namorá-la por muito tempo. Se fosse Lily, quanto tempo eu agüentaria? De repente me imaginei de terno num altar (eu estava fazendo de novo)!

**Lily**

Que saco! Eu passei o dia todo fazendo lições, lendo e pensando no Thiago, eu só consegui pensar nele. O que será que ele sente por mim? O que ele sente pela Marina? Fato: eu tenho ciúmes da Marina. Fato dois: isso é muito normal, sentir ciúmes da pessoa por quem se esta apaixonada.

O que será que eles estavam fazendo agora? Minha pergunta foi respondida coma a porta do Salão Comunal sendo aberta e batendo contra a parede. Entraram Thiago e Marina no maior amasso. Confusão de mãos e corpos. Ele a prensou na parede, e desceu sua mão (antes na cintura dela) até a parte de trás do joelho da insuportável e elevou sua perna até encaixá-la na sua própria cintura. Ambos ofegaram. Eu estanquei. Sabia que deveria sair de lá, mas meus músculos estavam travados, eu não conseguia me mover. Eu senti algo quente e salgado escorrer por meu rosto e entrar pelo canto da minha boca. Percebi, enfim, que estava chorando.

Vi perifericamente, outro casal entrar discretamente para não ser notado. Eram Marlene e Sirius. Eles me viram. Ela em ajudou a subir as escadas para o dormitório e ele também, me deixando apoiar nele, enquanto me carregava escada acima. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, e minhas lágrimas não deixaram meu rosto em nenhum momento. Marlene era meu maior apoio, não apoio físico, apoio emocional.

Minha amiga me tomou dos braços de Sirius, se despedindo dele na frente do dormitório, com um acendo de cabeça e um olhar que eu não vi. Eu entrei no dormitório e me joguei na cama, desatando a chorar copiosamente, com soluços quase contínuos. Eu só pensava: NÃO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU DE NOVO SOFRENDO PELO O QUE ELE ME FEZ! TENHO DE ESQUECÊ-LO!

Sentimentos de dor, de abandono, de rejeição, de ódio me tomaram.

Marlene, como sempre, foi fantástica. Entendendo meu recado (não tanto) silencioso de querer ficar sozinha, fechou as cortinas ao redor da minha cama e me deixou só. Eu deixei que aquele travesseiro fosse um colo acolhedor e uma mão que seca minhas lágrimas. Nestas horas eu queria ter pais, os meus eram falecidos desde meus 12 anos. Morreram num acidente de avião, quando eu estava no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Fiquei sabendo pelo professor Dumbledore, que me acompanhou no enterro. Nunca havia chorado tanto na minha vida, mas também me fortaleci com aquele fato, por ter de aprender a me cuidar sozinha, a não ter com quem desabafar, algum colo para chorar, até conhecer Marlene.

Após me acalmar (não disse que parei de chorar), saí de meu refúgio para agradecer a Sirius e Marlene. Bem na hora que coloquei meus pés fora cama, bateram na porta. Marlene foi atender após Marina (que eu não tinha visto que estava lá) alegar estar ocupada pintando as unhas.

Aquele mesmo garotinho pago por Marlene chamou a Srta. Marina Carter, quando a porta foi aberta. Marina foi até lá meio contrariada.

- Eu sou Marina Carter. – Disse muito orgulhosa.

- O Sr. Thiago Potter mandou lhe entregar esse buquê de tulipas com este cartão. – Ele disse como se tivesse ensaiado.

Foi como uma facada! Flores? Oh, não! Eu não podia acreditar. Certa vez estávamos conversando sobre a última briga de Marlene e Sirius, e como ele a havia reconquistado. Falávamos de nossas fraquezas amorosas e eu comentei que com um buquê de tulipas ou, principalmente, lírios eu me derretia todinha. Era algo tão romântico!

Foi a gota d'água, como um tiro no coração. Num rápido momento de raciocínio lógico, tomei uma decisão

**Thiago**

Caramba! Que namorada "quente" eu fui arrumar! Uau! No entanto ainda me parecia irracional ter mandado flores a ela. Algo me faz pensar que foi um ponto crítico ter mandado aquele agradinho a ela. Eu sabia que no fundo era só para saber da reação de Lily, mas nunca admitiria.

Por falar nela, não a vi desde a manhã, quando ela me viu com Marina. Este pensamento me trouxe uma sensação desagradável na boca do estômago.

Percebi que ultimamente tenho agido impulsivamente, sem me importar com os sentimentos dos outros, sem me importar com as conseqüências e principalmente, sem me importar com Lily.

Este era o ponto crítico, meus amigos. Qualquer coisa que lhes acontecesse, ou pior, que eu lhes fizesse me magoaria profundamente.

Notei que também vi Sirius desde que cheguei ao dormitório depois de passeio (e do mega amasso no Salão Comunal, que me deixou ofegante e cansado) e ele saiu sem nem mesmo olhar para mim. Uma vez isso ocorreu, quando brigamos (nem lembro o porquê). Calma! Será que lhe dei algum motivo para se magoar? Senti-me meio culpado, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

Decidi que já era hora de esclarecer as coisas. Desci para o Salão Comunal a fim de achar Sirius. Ao chegar, eu avistei-o em uma das poltronas, com a cara meio abatida. Ele me ouviu e me olhou. Vi algo como decepção em seus olhos, e não gostei deste fato. Então ele disse com a voz dura:

- "Antes de magoar um coração, veja se não está dentro dele."- Eu ia interrogá-lo obre seu momento poeta do dia, quando:

- Amor! Amor! – Era a voz de Marlene, chamando Sirius lá do topo da escada, com a voz preocupadamente desesperada.

- Estou aqui, Marlene! Estou subindo, minha flor!- Ele disse subindo as escadas.

Subi atrás dele, com a intenção de voltar ao dormitório e ficar sozinho. Quando atingi o topo da escada, vi os dois abraçados e ela chorando no ombro dele. Quando me viu, ela parou e me encarou até eu entrar no dormitório.

* * *

Gostando?? Não?? Sim?? Mais ou menos???

Reviews pra eu saber!!!!

Beijos

Juliana


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Lily**

Eu já havia comunicado minha decisão ao professor Dumbledore e como meus pais era falecidos só faltava a parte mais difícil: meus amigos.

Neste momento Marlene entrou no dormitório, com cara de quem tinha chorado. Eu não tinha coragem de perguntar o porquê, com o medo de a resposta me fazer me voltar atrás, o que eu não queria.

- Marlene, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Eu disse com os olhos marejados. A culpa por estar com as malas prontas embaixo da cama se alojou em minha consciência.

- Lily, pode me contar qualquer coisa, minha flor. – Disse ela.

- Marlene, isso que eu vou dizer pode te magoar, embora essa não seja a minha vontade. – Dei uma pausa. – Você foi minha amiga, minha irmã, minha anja da guarda. Obrigada por tudo isso, por tudo o que você me fez, por tudo o que você teve que aturar e escutar por minha causa. Obrigada por sempre me defender e correr em minha defesa. A nossa amizade foi o que eu conquistei de mais valor nesta vida. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, e que com certeza vou conhecer. Jamais poderia, teria a capacidade de te esquecer, você sabe. – Eu disse já chorando muito e ela com um sorriso bobo e lágrimas escorrendo pela face. – Agradeço todos os dias por eu, uma pessoa tão comum, ter recebido uma pessoa como você como minha melhor amiga e meu anjo da guarda. Quando era criança, eu não tinha amigos e ficava procurando no dicionário o significado da palavra "amizade". Hoje eu sei que a definição verdadeira seria Marlene McKinnom. Você, e ensinou o verdadeiro valor da amizade, da felicidade, me apoiando sempre.

- Oh, Lily! – Ela disse chorando.

- Apesar de tudo, tudo o que eu agradeço, eu me magôo, por te magoar como vou fazer. – Eu olhei para ela, que me olhava confusa. – Marlene eu vou embora daqui. – Eu disse chorando e soluçando profundamente.

Ela parou de chorar de repente e o sorriso que estava em seu rosto foi sumindo.

- O que? Como? Para onde? Hã? – Ela estava visivelmente chocada.

- Eu vou para outra escola bruxa, amanhã depois do café, porque é domingo, concluir meus sete meses no sexto ano e meu ultimo ano. Queria que você entendesse meus motivos. – Eu disse chorando desesperadamente. Essa era a minha decisão, e por mais que fosse radical, eu não voltaria atrás. Minhas coisas já estavam arrumadas.

- Não Lily! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, por favor!! – Ela disse muito desesperada, me cortando o coração. Depois mudou de tom, passando para um mais melancólico, pausado e lento. -Eu fui sozinha por tanto tempo, por toda a minha infância e quando entrei aqui e te conheci, tudo mudou. Encontrei a felicidade verdadeira pela primeira vez, e motivos para sorrir. – Ela tinha inúmeras lágrimas escorrendo em sua face, e me abraçou apertado, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Para mim, ia. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- Marlene... Oh amiga, vou sentir sua falta mais que qualquer e todas as coisas. Eu vou, mas jamais deixarei de lembrar os nossos momentos. – Aquilo me magoava e me apertava o coração. – Me perdoe, me perdoe! - Olhei para ela e ela pareceu cair na real.

- Te perdoar? Por quê? Por buscar sua felicidade? Pare com isso, Lily. Eu peço perdão pelo meu chilique, que dei agora. Peço desculpa também por qualquer erro que vim a cometer. – Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente, mas soluçando. – Já arrumou as malas? Quer ajuda? Oh, oh, oh Sirius vai ficar arrasado!

- Calma, Marlene, já está tudo pronto. Poderia pedir a Sirius para vir aqui, por favor? – Queria que ela fosse por que, primeiro: Sirius era seu namorado e segundo: eu não ir lá ao dormitório e dar de cara com Thiago. Ela saiu para chamar Sirius e eu, sabendo que ela iria demorar fiz o que tinha planejado.

Marlene voltou duas horas depois, com Sirius em sua cola, com uma cara intrigada, no entanto meio vermelha. Eu sabia exatamente que havia acontecido; ela foi até o dormitório e ele a viu chorando e foi consolá-la, depois rolou uns amassos pelo resto de tempo. Claro que alguma coisa ela desabafou com ele, mas Sirius teria que saber de mim um último fato. Ela também estava com a cara triste e confusa. Eu realmente tinha amigos ótimos. Fiquei feliz que pelo menos eu ia embora, e ia deixar minha amiga em boas mãos.

- Oi Lily. – Ele disse.

- Oi Sirius. – Respondi. – Hum... Não me agrada ter essa conversa, mas não tenho escolha. – Marlene sabe das coisas, pois disse que iria tomar banho e me deixou sozinha com Sirius.

- Marlene disse que você queria falar comigo. – Ele começou inseguro.

- É, eu preciso falar com você. Sirius, você já deve estar a par de certos fatos, e se não estava, usou a lógica para entender. – Ele assentiu, concordando com o que eu dizia. – Então, já que não preciso te explicar nada, pois você já sabe, vou direto ao ponto: Sirius, eu vou embora.

- O que? Desculpe estar usando esta frase batida, mas acho que não ouvi direito. Repete. – Disse ele surpreso. Tive que rir, em meio às lágrimas, de sua cara.

- É sério, Sirius. – Eu o repreendi. Tornei-me séria. – Te chamei para pedir que continue cuidando da Marlene como você tem feito, protegendo-a. Eu jamais confiaria esta tarefa à outra pessoa, porque ela te ama muito, e por você amá-la como faz. – Eu disse deixando lágrimas escorrerem. Estava chorando demais por um só motivo, em um só dia. – Espero que você consiga cumprir essa tarefa. E o outro motivo que o traz aqui é que eu quero muito agradecer. Agradecer o que fez, e o que faz por mim e pela Marlene. Obrigada de verdade, de coração. Não sei como agradecer do jeito certo, apropriado.

- Não precisa agradecer. Amigos servem para essas coisas. – Ele disse de cabeça baixa. – Você precisa mesmo ir embora?

- Sim, preciso. Não fique triste, por favor.

- Como não ficar triste? – Ele disse num tom melancólico, magoado. – Você vai embora, vai nos abandonar. Como posso não ficar triste com isso? Que tipo de amigos você acha que somos? – Ele disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Eu acho que vocês são o melhor, o mais especial tipo de amigos que existe na face da Terra.

- Quando você parte? – Ele me questionou.

- Amanhã de manhã... – Eu disse, e o abracei.

-... Aí ta aproveitando para me deixar um belo par de chifres. – Disse Marlene, saindo do banheiro. Depois sorriu, era uma brincadeira. Para meu desespero, mas para a minha graça, Sirius disse:

- Claro, vínhamos mantendo um caso faz tempo. – Ele disse, enquanto passava os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu gargalhei. – Brincadeirinha amor. – Ele disse ao ver a cara da Marlene. Ela sorriu também.

- Oh, o que faço agora? Acho que vou tirar o atraso com o Thiago. – Ela disse indo pegar um pijama, já que saiu só de toalha. Sirius, que até agora a olhava, principalmente nas pernas porque ela se inclinou, fechou a cara.

Eu olhei bem feio. Muito feio para ela. "Tirar o atraso com Thiago"? Essa menina está querendo morrer? Sirius também não sorriu.

- É brincadeira Lily! – Ela disse se virando para mim. Para desgosto de seu namorado, ela saiu de sua posição e foi se trocar atrás das cortinas fechadas da cama.

-Enfim, tenho que escolher minha roupa para amanhã. – Eu disse entristecida.

- Posso te ajudar? – Marlene disse com a voz embargada, como quem segura o choro. Ela estava de costas, então fui lá e a abracei. Ela começou a chorar, e eu, por instinto, comecei também. Vi Sirius saindo, de cabeça baixa.

- Oh Lily, vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Você mudou tanto na minha vida, e simplesmente vai sair dela, sem mais nem menos. Vai ser como um sonho, em que você sonha a sua vida quase perfeita e depois acorda e vê que tudo foi ilusão, que o principal não está ali para tornar seu sonho realidade.

- Marlene, não vou sair da sua vida. Continuarei em contanto constante e permanente com você. E você, com certeza, vai continuar sempre minha melhor amiga.

- Você sempre será minha "Best friend"! A pessoa que me traz mais alegrias na vida. Obrigada por fazer parte dela.

- Nem me agradeça. Eu te amo.

-Também te amo.

-Preciso falar com você. – Resolvi contar de uma vez por todas.

- O que é? – Ela parecia curiosa.

- Segredo!

**Thiago**

Eu estava me arrumando para sair com a Marina. Ok, admito, eu estava gostando de sair com ela, apesar dela ser um pouquinho fútil e exibida. Íamos jantar na Sala Precisa. Seria legal esta noite, mas com a Lily seria diferente... Thiago! Porque esta pensando na Lily?

Sirius também estava no quarto, já que Marlene estava com problemas pessoais e tinha ido desabafar com quem? Lily!

Lembrei-me que ainda perguntado a Sirius o que ele quis dizer com aquela frase.

- Sirius?

- Que? - Ele disse secamente.

Então ouvimos batidas fracas na porta, e Marlene entrou (sem pedir licença) com o rosto lavado de lágrimas.

- O que houve, amor? – Sirius indagou e foi abraçá-la. Ela enterrou sua cabeça no peito dele e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Ele me viu olhando e a guiou para fora do quarto.

Terminei de me arrumar colocando uma camisa pólo preta com desenhos durados (lembrei da camiseta da Lily), uma calça jeans cinza com um All Star velho (charme) preto. Tentei pentear meu maior charme: meu cabelo. Preciso dizer que foi em vão?

Desci para esperar Marina no Salão Comunal. Lá presenciei a cena: Marlene e Sirius estavam no sofá, de frente um para o outro, mas de mãos dadas. Ela falava algo, mas chorava muito, soluçava. Nem me notaram, pois ela acabou de falar e ele a beijou. Ficaram no maior amasso, com direito a camiseta levemente levantada.

Sentei de fininho numa mesa de costas aos pombinhos, esperando Marina. Ela apareceu logo depois, e pareceu feliz. Muito feliz. Usava saia jeans curta, uma camiseta preta de alcinha, meia-calça preta e botas. Estava bonita, mas meio vulgar, pois estava friozinho. Ela me deu um selinho e me desejou boa noite.

- Amei as rosas! – Ela disse (lê-se gritou) feliz. Os pombinhos não ouviram, estavam ocupados demais.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- Sim! – Ela respondeu animada.

Fomos à Sala Precisa como planejado e tivemos um maravilhoso jantar, com sobremesa mais gostosa ainda e, é claro, beijos vorazes e aproximações perigosas, mas como sempre, faltava algo, alguém. Neste dia, particularmente, eu não estava animado para sair, mas não pude dizer não.

- Thi? Thiago? Thiago?! – Marina me chamou. Eu estava envolto em pensamentos, que envolviam... Deixe quieto.

- Oi, coração! – Peguei essa mania de chamar as pessoas de "coração" da Lily. Oooopaaaa! Sem pensar em Lily, Thiago.

- Você está tão longe! Está pensando em mim ou em outra? – Ela fez uma cara de falsa indignação, mas realmente achando que eu devia estar pensando em outra (não que fosse mentira).

- Estou pensando nos problemas. – Eu respondi. O que também não era mentira. Peguei um morango, mergulhei no chocolate e comi. Ganhei um beijo da Marina, mas foi meio vazio. Senti que foi culpa minha, mas esse beijo meio que espelhou o que eu sentia por dentro: um grande vazio na altura do peito. Um vazio, como se eu tivesse caído na real. Como se eu tivesse me tornado outra pessoa de um dia para cá. Foi o que aconteceu.

Há alguns dias eu era louco para sair com a Lily. Hoje eu saio com outras garotas para causar ciúmes na ruivinha.

Que tipo de ser humano eu sou? Ou melhor, que eu me tornei? Eu não falava com a ruiva desde que ela foi ao dormitório chamar Sirius. Isso estava me matando. Amanhã de manhã eu iria acabar com isso, ia pedir desculpas á minha melhor amiga, reatar nossa (possível mais que (bem que eu queria)) amizade.

- Thiago! – Marina gritou.

- Oh, oi! Desculpe, o que você dizia? – De novo não, sua besta!

- Eu perguntei "Que tal um beijinho?" – Ela fez biquinho. Eu não respondi. Só a beijei, querendo esquecer certas coisas (ou pessoas).

Ficamos até tarde na Sala Precisa. Não fizemos nada de mais. Já era madrugada quando voltamos para o Salão Comunal. Ela se despediu de mim com um beijo e um "Boa Noite", e subiu para o dormitório.

Eu fiquei lá, pensando (adivinha em quem?). Cansei de ficar de pé e fui sentar nos sofás. Estava tão distraído que sentei em alguém, que estava dormindo. Sirius. Ele deu um berro tão alto (pulei longe) que até minha vovozinha querida, que mora em Hogsmeade, escutou.

- Caramba Thiago! Você não olha por onde senta, não? – Ele disse euforicamente junto com alguns pequenos palavrões.

- Não! – Então eu caí na gargalhada. Eu ria tanto que minha barriga doía. Há tempos que eu não me sentia assim.

Sirius me olhava com uma cara assassina, até que ele sorriu diabolicamente.

- Vai ter troco, meu caro amigo. – Ele disse esfregando as mãos, como se bolasse um plano.

- Ok, por mim, tudo bem. Nada que pague a sua cara1 – Só de lembrar, já caía na risada de novo. Não deixando barato, ele me socou no braço. Doeu.

- Nossa! Essa doeu! – Eu disse esfregando o local dolorido.

- Você ainda não viu nada!

* * *

Pessoas que leêm a fic,

Comentem. Uma única passoa comentou e agradeço.

Beijos

Juliana


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

**Lily**

Eu contei para Marlene o meu "plano". Ela gostou.

Lá estava eu novamente pensando com meus botões. Como seria minha última noite neste castelo maravilhoso? Foi aqui que passei os melhores e mais maravilhosos momentos da minha vida. Aqui conheci amigos fantásticos, melhores que eu sequer podia imaginar. Marlene, Sirius, Thiago... Thiago. De meu amigo, ele se ornou o amor da minha vida. Sim. Eu tinha certeza que para sempre, aquele cabelo seria o meu favorito. Tinha certeza que ele seria meu único amor verdadeiro, aquele com "Q" de confusão e discussão que só nós tínhamos, mas não deu certo. Eu sentia que cada passo nosso em direção ao outro vinha sendo um passo em distância do outro, um passo para trás. Meus sentimentos provavelmente jamais mudariam, continuariam amando "aquele" gesto de passar as mãos no cabelo, de se exibir, aquele sorriso lindo.

- Alô! Lily? - Marlene me chamou.

- Oi! – Respondi, interrompendo meus devaneios.

- Me deixa adivinhar?! Estava pensando em Thiago?

- Uau! Titia Marlene, vê passado, presente e futuro! – Eu ri. – Acertou, mas no sentido de que eu estava pensando na parte boa dessa mudança de sentimentos.

- Nem quero saber o que você estava pensando! Deixando este assunto de lado, tenho uma proposta para fazer: o que acha de uma ultima noite das garotas? – Sua voz falhou um pouco quando disse "ultima".

- Não creio que você ainda lembra-se disso! – Quando estávamos no quarto ano, todo sábado, ficávamos até de madrugada, fazendo e falando coisas de meninas, como pintar as unhas e fofocar.

- Claro que lembro! Como poderia esquecer? – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – E aí? Vamos ter nossa noite das garotas?!

- Vamos! – Eu quase gritei, mas seria divertido!

Marlene já se encaminhava a sua gaveta de pijamas. A nossa tradição era vestir um pijama lindo, depois pintar as unhas, arrumar os cabelos e... Desfilar! Eu sei que é besta, mas é coisa minha e dela.

Vesti uma blusinha de alcinha e um shortinho vermelhos e Marlene estava com de azul (cor favorita do Sirius, segundo ela), era uma camisola de babados na barra, situada no meio das coxas.

Ela pegou nossa caixa de esmaltes, onde tinham quase todas as cores de esmaltes existentes, possíveis e imagináveis. Sentamos na cama e ficamos papeando e pintando unhas e arrumando os cabelos. Ao final da história, ela estava com um coque de fios negros soltos emoldurando o rosto de pele clara, e eu estava com duas tranças e um laço como tiara. A unha dela estava roxa e a minha cor de vinho. Desfilamos, rimos muito e foi muito bom ter esse momento antes da despedida. Mas como tudo ultimamente, isso acabou deixando lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Causa? Memórias. Aquelas que eu guardaria para sempre. Como a pluma.

**Flash Back**

- Ei Lily, você sabia que os travesseiros de Hogwarts são de fabricação trouxa? – Marlene me perguntou. Estávamos no terceiro ano.

- Não, que legal! – Eu fingi analisar um deles. Ela pareceu feliz por me impressionar. Cheguei mais perto, como se fosse mostrar algo, e dei-lhe uma travesseirada. Ela me olhou chocada, e eu ria. Não! Gargalhava!

É claro, óbvio e evidente que ela revidou. Foi assim que começou uma guerra de travesseiros. Ao final, já havíamos tanto uma na outra que estávamos caídas na cama, exaustas e rindo. Com plumas a nossa volta.

- É, parece que são mesmo de fabricação trouxa. Olhe isto! - Havia uma pluma na mão dela. Meio vermelha e meio azul.

Marlene fez questão de guardar aquela que logo virou símbolo da nossa amizade.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- O que foi, Lily? – Perguntou Marlene, ao ver minhas lágrimas.

- Só lembrando... Lembra da pluma?

- Sim! Claro! – Ela disse rindo da lembrança.

- Enfim... Vou descer e tomar água. Quer? – Perguntei. Estava morrendo de sede.

- Não, obrigada. Vou dar boa-noite a Sirius. – Ela me disse piscando um olho. Meu Mérlin!

- Toma cuidado, hein? – Eu disse e saí correndo, quando vi uma almofada de coração voando na minha direção.

Desci e logo vi a jarra em cima da mesa. Enchi o copo com água e bebi um pouco. Fiquei rondando a sala com os olhos. As poltronas e a lareira. Elas me lembravam das conversas. Eu, Marlene, Sirius e Thiago. Como era bom. Senti lágrimas de felicidade e saudade antecipada em meus olhos, meu rosto. É! Era o fim. A última vez que eu veria aquela sala á luz da lua. Bons tempos, sem brigas, sem desavenças.

Tomei o resto da água e voltei ao dormitório e Marlene não estava lá. Resolvi dormir. Sonhei com Hogwarts. Com Thiago, com meus amigos. Era uma época perfeita, de sorrisos. Porque tudo mudava?

Ao amanhecer o céu estava ensolarado. Não consegui, por um bom tempo, unir forças para levantar. Levantar pela última vez. Ao meu lado, Marlene dormia tranquilamente, com o rosto sereno. Minha melhor amiga, minha cúmplice, minha confidente.

Finalmente me ergui e me troquei para aquela manhã de mudanças na minha vida. Ao me vestir, coloquei uma camiseta de botões, branca, uma calça jeans clara e um sapato preto com a ponta quadrada, uma tira transpassada, de salto agulha. Era bom sentir-se bonita de vez em quando. Fui saindo de fininho.

- Lily? – Eu escutei. Era Marlene, que tinha a cabeça baixa e a voz embargada. – Me dá um abraço? – Ela pediu, começando a chorar um choro sentido e profundo.

- Oh, amiga! Claro, flor! – Eu disse indo abraçá-la. Tentei conter as lágrimas, em vão. Queria ser forte para ela, mas era impossível. Mérlin, como eu ia sentir falta daquele abraço. Eu havia me tornado amiga daquela criaturinha frágil, mas poderosa e perfeita. Eu merecia tanto? Durante cinco anos e três meses dividimos tantas coisas, tantas experiências... Agora eu tinha pouco mais de seis meses para me acostumar com minha nova escola, antes de entrar no meu último ano escolar. Pela primeira vez passaria o Natal longe dos meus amigos.

Esperei ela se trocar e descemos juntas para o café junto com Sirius, num silêncio constrangido, mas palpável. Foi triste pensar que naquele dia tudo seria o último. O último café da manhã. A última ida ao dormito. A última olhada nas poltronas e na lareira.

Depois do café, subimos para o quarto para pegarmos as malas. Eu ia sair pelos fundos, para não chamar muita atenção. Chegando lá teria uma carruagem, e esperando para levar para a nova escola. A nova escola onde eu não tinha amigos ou conhecidos.

Pegamos, eu e Marlene, minhas poucas malas. Claro que tivemos nossa despedida. Ela me abraçou forte e choramos juntas.

- Obrigada amiga, por tudo, tudo mesmo. Nem sei o que te dizer. Só o que posso falar é que sentirei imensamente sua falta. Sabe, você é a coisa mais importante de toda a minha vida. Obrigada por ser um maravilhoso exemplo a ser seguido. – Eu disse, soluçando, debulhada em lágrimas.

- A única coisa que você deve-me dizer agora é: "Marlene, minha amiga mais que linda, te escreverei toda semana." - Ela disse numa brincadeira, com um sorriso fraco em meio às lágrimas torrenciais.

- Marlene, minha amiga mais que linda, te escreverei toda semana. – Eu disse, achando graça da brincadeira. Apertei-a junto a mim.

- Obrigada. – Com um silêncio respeitoso, ela se retirou, entendo minha vontade de ficar só, pela última vez no dormitório.

Olhei em volta, procurando gravar cada cantinho daquele lugar, onde passei os momentos memoráveis da minha vida. Lembranças embalaram esse momento.

A parte do plano que eu não tinha contado para Marlene era que eu havia comprado um porta-retrato e colocado uma foto nossa nele, comprei um esmalte dourado que ela queria e não encontrava e escrevi aquilo que não fui capaz de dizer em voz alta. Deixei os três itens recostados em seu travesseiro e me dirigi ao dormitório masculino (pessoas de mente poluída logo pensam besteira, né?).

Lá estava ele, dormindo, com o rosto tranqüilo, mas sem sorriso, a respiração ritmada e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Primeiro me fui em direção à cama de Sirius e depositei um porta-retrato com uma foto tirada pela Marlene, dizendo que queria uma foto de seus dois amores.

Depois me dirigi à cama de Thiago. Depositei na cabeceira um porta-retrato com uma foto de nós dois (já disse que ele é lindo sorrindo?) e a carta que eu havia escrito. Pronto. A segunda parte do plano foi executada com sucesso. Mas um impulso me tomou a seguir, me assustando.

Não me contive! Beijei levemente sua boca entreaberta. Que abusada! Aquele hálito quente me entorpeceu, me causando sensações que eu desconhecia, de modo que o "selinho" durou um pouco mais. Permiti que uma lágrima caísse de meus olhos. Sem querer ela pingou no rosto de Thiago. Interrompi nosso beijo, e saí de lá antes que ele acordasse.

Enquanto andava vagarosamente pelos corredores, com meus passos ecoando no piso, lembrava do beijo. Foi tão bom. Será que ele irá lembrar? As chances são quase nulas, mas eu queria justamente ao contrário.

Chegando aos fundos do castelo, lágrimas já caíam descontroladamente pela minha face. Como eu podia deixar minha melhor amiga? A resposta era simples: eu ia sofrer com a despedida, mas ficando, ia piorar cada vez mais essa dor

Marlene estava chorando no peito de Sirius, que tinha uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Como eu, sendo o que sou, tinha amigos tão perfeitos? Minhas malas estavam lá. A carruagem também. O casal se separou, revelando uma Marlene de rosto extremamente inchado e soluçando.

Criei coragem e fui me despedir de Sirius primeiro. Abracei-o forte, muito forte. Continuei chorando ao ouvi-lo falar.

- Oh, Lily, obrigado por tudo, minha flor! Mesmo, por tudo. Sentirei imensamente sua falta. Falta do seu jeitinho delicado, decidido e sabichão. – Sua voz tremeu um pouco e percebi que ele chorava.

- Obrigada, coração, mas tenho que mencionar que jamais imaginei ver Sirius Black chorando, ainda mais por uma menina que nem é sua namorada. – Eu ri fraquinho e ele me mostrou a língua, sorrindo.

Fui então á pior parte. Comecei a chorar copiosamente, tristemente, quando ela me estendeu a nossa pluma e me abraçou. Ficamos abraçadas um bom tempo, chorando, com soluços intercalados.

- Florzinha, obrigada. Por tudo, por ser meu consolo de vida por tanto tempo. Queria que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo, quanto te adoro, quanto te admiro. – Eu disse, interrompida por soluços.

- Vou... Sentir... Muitas... Saudades! – Ela disse pausadamente. – Também te amo. Não se esqueça da sua promessa. – Ela olhou para a pluma na minha mão e, num gesto fraco, colocou sua mão sobre a minha. – Fique com você, para lembrar sempre de mim e da nossa amizade.

- Essas são as coisas que eu só esqueceria quando morresse. – Eu disse ironicamente. Chegou a parte mais dolorosa, aquela que eu queria que fosse adiada para sempre. – Adeus amiga e obrigada.

- A-adeus L-lily! – Ela disse chorando muito.

Entrei na carruagem e fechei a porta. Senti-me numa solidão imensa. Senti-me sozinha Por dentro e por fora. Isolada. Respirei fundo. Pensei ter ouvido gritarem o meu nome longe. Deve ser saudade.

A carruagem partiu.

**Thiago**

Depois da brincadeira com Sirius, fui dormir exausto. Tomei uma ducha rápida e fui me deitar. Uma sensação de "frio na boca do estômago" veio junto com o sono.

Tive novamente aquele sonho da voz feminina gritando. Foi pior, fio seguido de lágrimas no rosto borrado. Senti-me vazio, frio, desamparado como uma criança. Fio horrível, eu queria acordar, mas não conseguia, eu me via preso, entalado naquele pesadelo, que começava a me sufocar, me fazendo engasgar, com falta de ar.

Eu acordei com uma única lágrima em meu rosto, escorrendo porque me levantei com rapidez. Mas aquela lágrima não era minha, pois estava no canto de minha boca (que formigava estranhamente), sem estar em minha bochecha, nenhum rastro de seu curso perigoso. Vi por reflexo (e por estar sem óculos. Miopia) um borrão avermelhado no que eu deduzi ser a porta do dormitório, que foi fechada com um estalo.

Levantei-me e coloquei meus óculos, e vi um porta-retrato na cama do Sirius. Olhei para a cabeceira da minha cama e vi um também. Tinha uma foto minha e da Lily gargalhando de... Não importa. Notei sue sorriso mais esplêndido que nunca. Como ela estava linda! Vi ao lado da foto, um papel. Uma carta. Era endereçada a mim. Reconheci a caligrafia. Lily.

"Querido Thiago,

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer: obrigada. Por ser meu amigo. Um irmão, um colo, um abraço. Esteja dito.

Não é segredo que eu te odiava até o nosso sexto ano, quando nos tornamos amigos. Bons amigos. Sabe, até fiquei feliz quando você parou de azarar o Snape, percebi algumas mudanças. Senti uma falta imensa de quando você me chamava para sair, e de repente, parou. Mais uma mudança. Naquele dia percebi o quanto você era especial para mim. O quanto eu necessitava de sua presença, que eu não sabia nem seria capaz de viver sem você. O quanto seu sorriso me encantava. O quanto eu fui boba em ter recusado, diversas vezes, sair com o maroto mais arteiro, o mais doido. O do cabelo mais bagunçado, o dos óculos mais redondo. O maroto mais engraçado, mais charmoso, mais bonito. O "mais". O "melhor". O engraçado é que por mais que você seja o "mais" eu queria ainda mais. Não fiquei contente com o que tinha. Eu precisava de mais. Não queria só sua amizade, queria sua presença a todo instante, sua companhia, sua admiração. Mas quem era eu, senão uma amiga? Ah, como eu queria que essa realidade mudasse. Por pequenos e raros instantes achei que você retribuísse uma pequena porção desse sentimento, achei que os "eu te amo" que você me dizia eram de verdade e não promessas vazias, mas vi que estava imaginando coisas quando presenciei seu namoro com a Marina. Só Marlene sabe o quanto eu (ou pelo menos um pouco) eu sofri, o quanto isso me machucou. E eu percebi o quanto estava afogada em ilusões. O quanto eu gostava de você e o quanto era verdadeiro o sentimento. Eu me prometi que ia te esquecer.

"Mandaram te esquecer. Jurei que te esqueceria, mas como sou muito esquecida, esqueci de te esquecer."

Como fui tola ao pensar que um Maroto, ainda mais você, poderia gostar de mim. Ou mais, me amar como eu descobri que amo você. Apesar da minha promessa, você não sai da minha cabeça, povoa cada pensamento e sonho que eu tenho. Deste modo, não tenho outra escolha.

"Ah, o amor... Que nasce não sei de onde, vem não sei como e dói não sei por quê."

Venho, por esta carta, me declarar para que não haja dúvida, mas também venho dizer que vou embora. É isso. Estou deixando seu caminho livre, e o de outra, para de dar trabalho para Marlene e tento acabar com meu sofrimento e me obrigar a deixar esses sentimentos no passado. Dizem que me dou bem com as palavras, mas neste caso, é justamente o contrário. Tenho sorte que outras pessoas já fizeram isso por mim.

"Meu coração

Hoje acordou

Buscando por você

Sem medo de querer

[...]

Eu não sei explicar

Esse amor que nasceu

Está em mim

E é seu

Te amo"

"Meu primeiro amor

Você é todo suspiro que dou

Você é todo passo que dou

[...]

Pois você

Significa o mundo para mim

[...]

Eu sei que encontrei em você

Meu amor sem fim"

"Como é difícil

Ter que ir e te deixar

Te abraçar e resistir

Dar adeus, me despedir

È impossível

Te deixar e não sofrer

Sorrir para não chorar

Pois em todo o meu caminho

O teu amor vai me guiar

[...]

E se a saudade apertar

Procure no céu

A estrela que mais brilhar

Ela será o meu olhar

Um amor assim

Não importa o lugar

A mesma lua que olhar

Se estiver pensando em mim

Vou sentir tocar

Em tudo o que existe em nós"

"Adeus

Alguém precisava dizer

Esse alguém era eu

Mas com que palavras?

Com que coração?

De que jeito?

Se tudo parecia tão direito

Mas não foi bem assim o que eu sonhei para mim"

"Desde quando te encontrei

Já não pude te esquecer

Foi bom sonhar

Com você

Eu queria te falar

Que é tão lindo acordar

Se eu sonhar com você"

Acho que você captou a mensagem. Torço para que sim. Mas antes de ir gostaria de fazer-te um pedido: Thi, por favor, não se esquece de mim. Esqueça somente o que houve de ruim entre nó. Nossas brigas, os tapas, os gritos (esses dois últimos não foram poucos, não é mesmo?). fique só com boas lembranças, enquanto esqueço minhas ilusões.

"Agora eu tenho

Que esquecer de nós

[...]

E para finalizar

Todas as fotos foram queimadas

Todo o passado

Isso é apenas uma lição que nós aprendemos

Eu não esquecer, por favor,

Não esqueça"

Quero que não haja dúvidas sobre o que sinto, mas me comprometi a superar, e ser forte, mesmo com a nossa amizade à distância. Você deve pensar que sou idiota; eu, uma qualquer, apaixonada por você. Ilusão. Só gostaria que soubesse que foi o meu primeiro e único amor da minha vida. Vou te amar para o resto de minha vida.

"Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo

Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo

Aonde foi que eu errei

Às vezes me pergunto

Se eu não entendi errado,

Grande amizade

Com estar apaixonado

[...]

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você

É sem querer

Você não sai da minha cabeça mais

Eu só vivo acordado

A sonhar

Imaginar nós dois

Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível

Uma ilusão terrível

[...]

Coração apaixonado é bobo

Um sorriso seu e eu me derreto todo

O seu charme, seu olhar

Sua fala mansa me faz delirar

Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita

[...]

Coisas que ficaram para trás

Coisas que você nem lembra mais

Mas eu guardo tudo aqui

No meu peito"

Não podemos negar que tivemos nossos bons momentos. Momentos ruins, alegres e tristes, mas estávamos sempre um ao lado do outro, para tudo. Aí veio esse sentimento idiota, que estragou tudo. Desculpe-me por isso. Errei contigo, não é? Então, como um pedido de perdão, eu vou embora, mas deixo a você, lembranças. Uma delas, das mais especiais e memoráveis, está no porta-retrato, naquela guerra de bolas de neve, em que nós estávamos rindo descontroladamente. Essa lembrança eu gostaria que você guardasse com carinho na sua memória. E no seu coração.

No fim, seu objetivo foi alcançado, não é mesmo? Apesar de não termos tido a oportunidade de sairmos juntos, você superou o desafio que eu lhe representava. Agora você deve estar escrevendo meu nome na sua lista gigantesca, afinal estou completa e perdidamente apaixonada por você.

Por fim, eu me despeço, com dor num coração em pedaços por ter que deixar meus grandes amigos, por ter que te deixar, e por ter causado qualquer dano á qualquer um. Se vai doer? Vai. Mas eu supero. Pois quem ama sabe que prefere ver a pessoa amada feliz, mesmo que nos braços de outro. Só quero que me prometa que ainda vai querer ser meu amigo, apesar da distância que significativamente foi imposta a nós, por mim. Você ainda pode me mandar cartas. E me prometa outra coisa, por favor. Ajude Sirius a cuidar da minha amada melhor amiga. Acho que ela pode ser um pouco difícil com você no início, mas logo passa. Pedi a ela que não brigasse com você. A culpa não é sua. Eu não percebi esse sentimento a tempo de reverter essa situação. Eu não te mereço, mas te amo.

Vou sentir sua falta. A ausência de seu sorriso, de sua alegria, de sua lealdade, companheirismo, de sua amizade e persistência vai doer em mim. Dói dizer, mas adeus.

"Às vezes me pergunto se

Eu viverei sem ter você

Se saberei te esquecer

[...]

Ouço sua voz e a alegria

Dentro de mim faz moradia

Vira tatuagem sobre a pele

Te levo sempre em meu olhar

Não canso de te procurar

Entre meus lábios sinto a falta de você

[...]

Se eu não tiver você

Agora e sempre vai estar

Preso em meus olhos

Inesquecível em mim"

Com amor

Lily Evans."

Terminei de ler, chocado. Pude ver a tinta borrada onde suas lágrimas caíram. Só neste instante percebi que também borrava sua carta com minhas lágrimas. Eu estava entorpecido por sensações e sentimentos. Lily me amava! E eu a esnobei!

- Burro! - Eu dizia a mim mesmo. Olhei para a cabeceira da minha cama, e lá estávamos nós, sorrindo. Imortalizados, nossos sorrisos era tão contagiantes que não pude nem queria evitar sorrir em meio às lágrimas. De canto de olho, vi na janela algo que não era verde como o vasto campo. Uma carruagem. Aproximei-me.

Então eu a vi, mais bonita do que nunca, com seus cabelos vermelhos ao vento, seu corpo moldado por suas roupas. Vi Sirius se separar de Marlene e Lily enterrar seu rosto, que percebi estava vermelho, no peito do meu melhor amigo, ela dizer algo que o Fe baixar levemente a cabeça, e minha ruivinha ter seu corpo sacudido, pelo que eu imaginei serem seus soluços. Depois não pude ver mais nada, só calcei meus chinelos e saí em disparada aos jardins, enquanto algumas lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos, embaçando meus óculos. Mil pensamentos vinham a minha cabeça, principalmente lembranças. Ela não saia da minha mente. Mas o sentimento que me dominava era raiva de mim mesmo e tristeza por ela estar indo. Esperança. De que tudo desse certo.

Cheguei a tempo de ver a carruagem tomar o céu azul como seu novo lar, e ir desaparecendo.

- LILY! – Berrei a plenos pulmões, com todo o meu fôlego. Gritei com tanta vontade que doeu. Meu coração.

Este se apertou, já sentindo os efeitos colaterais da partida e da saudade. Lembrei de uma frase, que fez meus olhos marejarem novamente:

"Quem inventou a partida, não sabia o que era amor

Por que quem parte, parte sem vida

Quem fica, morre de dor

Quem parte, parte chorando

Quem fica, chora também

Que parte, saudade leva

Quem fica, saudade tem."

Saudades...

Em meu desespero olhei ao redor, procurando uma saída, e encontrei meu olhar refletido no sofrimento de Marlene e Sirius. Este, até mesmo chorava.

Ele afagava o cabelo dela, que enterrava o resto vermelho em seu ombro. Vi o corpo de minha amiga sacudir conforme seus soluços. Pudia ouvir seus suspiros entrecortados. Ele disse algumas palavras de consolo, com a voz estranha. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, entrelaçou sua mão na dele e foram subindo de volta ao Salão Comunal. Eu ainda estava chocado, esperava que um milagre se sucedesse. Percebi que havia perdido a batalha, pelo olhar de Sirius. Suspirei derrotado, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e fiquei surpreso de constatar que ela estava presentes. Eu não choro com facilidade. Agora sim a frase "Só quando se perde algo é que se dá valor" faz sentido. Não que eu contasse Lily como um objeto, mas algo que não dei valor, e agora, perdi.

Fui subindo atrás deles, com uma razoável distância. A carta da ruivinha ainda estava em minhas mãos. Lembranças passaram diante de meus olhos. Estes marejaram, mas não permiti que lágrimas caíssem.

Porque eu tinha que cometer a burrada de colocar meu orgulho na frente de tudo? Agora parecia óbvio que nos amávamos. Agora ela se foi. Agora eu entendo.

Esquece. Ela se foi, não, é? Eu só preciso saber se ela está bem. Se ela me perdoaria. Se ela ainda pode me amar. Não vou atrás dela. Se ela se foi, é porque não me quer por perto, e meu orgulho também impede um pouco. Resolvi que poderia questionar Marlene sobre tudo isso. Somente quando a procurei com meus olhos é que notei que já estávamos na entrada do Salão Comunal. O quadro olhou espantado, afinal, eu era um cara animado. Não do jeito que estava. Ignorei isso.

- Ai, Sirius! – Eu ouvi Marlene choramingar. Ela pareceu arrasada. – Isso dói. Eu... Eu já estou com saudades! – Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente. Meu amigo a consolava, batendo de leve em suas costas. Secava suas lágrimas. Eu realmente fiquei com dó. Mas eu necessitava da resposta. Não poderia viver sem ela.

- Er... Marlene? – Perguntei timidamente, tocando seu ombro. Ela sacudiu minha mão de lá. Olhou para mim amargamente. – A Li...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase, Potter. Lave sua boca antes de falar da minha amiga. Ela não está mais aqui para me proibir de brigar com você. – Ela disse ameaçadoramente.

- Eu te entendo. – Eu disse num tom desesperado. – Mas eu realmente precisava saber se ela...

**Marlene**

- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO FALAR DELA! – Eu gritei extravasando toda a minha raiva. Eu estava mais que chateada, eu estava inválida sem minha única amiga, e a culpa era dele. – VOCÊ PERDEU O DIREITO, POTTER, QUANDO ENFIOU NESSA SUA CABEÇA INÚTIL QUE PODIA FAZER O QUE QUISESSE COM ELA, MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODE. VOCÊ É UM EGOÍSTA. PRECISA SABER O QUE? NÃO PRECISA, AFINAL NÃO PRECISOU PENSAR NELA QUANDO A MAGOOU! - Conforme fui agressivamente proferindo as palavras, fui me aproximando do idiota que teve a ousadia de fazer minha amiga chorar. Ele nos fez sofrer, nos trouxe a separação e principalmente dor. A dor dela de amá-lo e a minha de vê-la sofrer por isso. A cada passo encurtava mais a distância entre eu e o futuro defunto. Quando estava a poucos centímetros, sua face assustada se contorceu. Ergui minha mão e dei-lhe um tapa. Meus dedos ficaram marcados em seu rosto. – ISSO É PARA VOCÊ APRENDER QUE FAZER OS OUTROS SOFREREM TEM SUA CONSEQUÊNCIAS! VOCÊ A FEZ SOFRER, A FEZ CHORAR, A MAGOOU, ENQUANTO ELA SÓ TE PROTEGIA, SÓ SOFREU EM SILÊNCIO! – Então eu baixei a voz num sussurro. – Só te amou. Só isso que ela fez, Thiago. Você nos provou o quanto é baixo, mas eu jamais pensaria que chegaria a esse ponto com seu orgulho. Não esperava isso de você. Nem Lily. – Eu disse num tom sentido. Pronunciar seu nome fez tudo ser verdade. Ela se fora, de vez. E eu teria que suportar minha dor, em silêncio. Por ela.

- Vou subir, amor, depois no falamos. – Eu disse a Sirius. Ele foi compreensível, como sempre. Beijou-me na testa e sorriu, mas o sorriso não atingia seus lindos olhos azuis. Sem nem olhar para Thiago Potter eu fui para meu quarto, pensando... Estar sem a pessoa que você gosta é como se te arrancassem um membro, mas ficar sem sua melhor amiga, é como se lhe arrancassem o coração, sem ele você não vive.

Lily sempre foi a melhor pessoa que eu tive a chance de conhecer, pois seu caráter, sua doçura, sua doçura, sua teimosia, sua lealdade são a perfeita combinação para alguém como ela. Forte e sensível. Geniosa e tenra. Sua ausência chega a ser fisicamente dolorosa. Seu riso faz falta.

Lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, e escorreram por meu rosto. Joguei-me na cama, sem nem olhar e minha cabeça foi de encontro com algo sólidamente doloroso. Essa doeu! Quando tirei de trás da minha cabeça, eram três objetos. Quando vi o que eram, meu choro me consumiu, mas de uma forma consoladora. O primeiro objeto era um esmalte dourado. Não acredito que ela conseguiu! Ela havia me prometido. O segundo era um porta-retrato com uma bela foto de nós duas. Neste dia tínhamos ido aos jardins estudar e Sirius apareceu com uma máquina e nos obrigou a tirar aquela foto. Para nos fazer rir ele contou uma piada muito engraçada e não conseguimos não rir. Então ele bateu a foto. Sorri abertamente com a recordação.

O último objeto era uma folha de papel dobrada, e a caligrafia de Lily estava ali, endereçando o papel a mim. Se ela havia escrito uma carta, já me preparei para fortes emoções.

Abri o papel respingado e borrado de lágrimas de uma ruiva:

"_Lene, minha amiga_

_Como me dói dizer adeus a pessoas como você, que fizeram tanto e tudo por mim. Nestes anos em que convivemos, aprendi que sou o que sou por sua causa. Aprendi que a amizade é inestimável e que preservá-la deve ser sempre o nosso objetivo. Tê-la é uma dádiva. Retribuí-la, um tesouro. É incrível e inacreditável que uma única pessoa, se for especialmente certa, pode mudar e transformar tanto a vida das pessoas ao seu redor. E é fato que você me mudou._

_Você me fez rever meus conceitos de amigos, no entanto percebi que você não se encaixa nesses padrões, eles são pouco para mostrar minha estima por você. É triste termos que nos separar. Não é morte, não é doença, mas ainda sim, um problema, que nos impõem a distância. No entanto esta ultima não irá interromper nossa história. _

_Serei eternamente grata pela honra da oportunidade de ter feito parte da sua vida. Você sabe o quanto é especial. Inesquecível, inigualável, insubstituível. Por isso, minha melhor e maior amiga. Não sou capaz de dizer o quanto tenho admiração e amor por essa pessoa morena e linda._

_Espero ser para você metade do que você é para mim, pelo menos. Ia me deixar satisfeita. Tornou-se um exemplo para mim, e espero que seja sempre, sempre, essa pessoa mais que maravilhosa que você é._

_Mesmo com o detalhe da distância, seremos sempre amigas. Isso quer dizer que é seu dever contar sempre comigo, independente de razão, data, ou hora._

_Uma vez li um texto que comparava a vida com uma viagem de trem. Embarcamos, conhecemos pessoas, sofremos acidentes de percurso. Aquelas pessoas podem passar pelo nosso vagão sem notarmos sua existência. Mas existem pessoas que ocupam o assento ao seu lado e quando saem, o assento vazio nos dói o coração até chegarmos na última estação, quando desembarcaremos._

_O assento ao meu lado será sempre seu, ninguém vai ocupá-lo. Certa amiga minha, que leu este mesmo texto, criou a seguinte frase, quando tivemos que nos despedir, definitivamente:_

"_Com certeza o mesmo trem_

_Talvez o mesmo vagão_

_Mas sempre as mesmas amigas"_

_Quero que leve esta frase sempre com você. Nunca, jamais irei te abandonar, ok? Nem esquecer._

"_Alguém que sabe quando você está perdido e assustado_

_Lá, nos altos e baixos_

_Alguém que você pode contar, alguém que se preocupa_

_Do seu lado, aonde quer que você vá"_

_Com carinhos_

_(e saudades)_

_Lily Evans" _


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**Sirius**

Marlene estava arrasada. Thiago estava frustrado. E eu? Eu estou arrasado, frustrado, chateado. Primeiro a Lil's vai embora, justo ela, nosso cupido. Irônico dizer que ela se foi por causa de problemas amorosos. Segundo: eu, Thiago e Lene estávamos para baixo com essa história de Lílian ir para outra escola. E terceiro e mais chocante: EU chorei! Como isso? Ok foi por um ótimo motivo, mas ainda sim, sinistro!

Depois que Marlene subiu para seu dormitório (suspiro de adolescente apaixonado) eu me virei para meu melhor amigo (pude ver a marca da mão "leve" e "delicada" de minha namorada no rosto dele). Ele parecia paralisado. Não posso negar que ele mereceu, mas ainda era meu amigo.

- Thiago! – Eu chamei. Ele se virou para mim, com a boca aberta. – Feche a boca e vamos subir. – Ele assentiu, guardou um papel no bolso do pijama e passou na minha frente.

Entramos no quarto e cada um foi para sua cama. Vi de canto de olho ele guardar o papel e olhar para um quadrinho na cabeceira da cama. Ele tinha um quadrinho na cabeceira da cama? Involuntariamente olhei para a cabeceira da minha cama. Tinha um também! Era uma foto minha e da Lily. Marlene havia dito que queria uma foto das duas pessoas mais importantes para ela, então batemos a tal foto.

Peguei o tal quadrinho. Senti algo atrás. Um pequeno bilhete. Fiquei alegremente surpreso. Achei que ela já havia me dito tudo.

_"Sirius,_

_Como sei que você não é fã de grandes leituras, poucas palavras:_

_Muito obrigada, por tudo. Devo te pedir mais um favor, mas na verdade é um lembrete: cuide bem da Lene. Sei que você está revirando os olhos com isso, mas é meu dever lhe dizer._

_Ela pode ficar chateada ou brava, mas logo passa. Ah, e mais uma coisa; sei que você sabe, mas não custa dizer: se por acaso magoá-la, você pode se considerar um homem morto, ok? Eu mesma farei o serviço sujo. E lembre-se: amo você._

_Beijos_

_Lily Evans"_

Sorri de lado. Sempre admirei o lado ao mesmo tempo doce e forte, ameaçador da Lily. Rápida e objetiva. Neste instante, bateram na porta. Olhei para Thiago e estava deitado, olhando para a foto, meio tristonho. Guardei o bilhete no bolso e fui abrir a porta, era Lene. Ela entrou num rompante, e me abraçou. Ela chorava. Instintivamente, sem saber o que fazer, passei um braço em sua cintura e com a outra mão acariciava seus belos cachos morenos.

Então ela levantou seus olhos inchados, mas ainda sim bonitos, e me encarou. Eu lhe sorri levemente. Ela me passou um papel que estava em suas mãos.

A carta que Lily havia lhe escrito a emocionara. Não a culpo. Mostrei meu bilhete a ela, que revirou os olhos, mas estes se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Antes que ela pudesse começar a chorar, eu tomei seus lábios, prensando-os contra os meus, e pedindo passagem, que ela concedeu, uma de minhas mãos permaneceu em sua cintura e a outra subiu por suas costas, se enterrando no cabelo moreno, na altura da nuca. Suas mãos automaticamente envolveram meu pescoço. Ah! Essa morena me tira do sério! Nossas línguas dançavam. Então, cedo demais, ela foi se afastando com um pequeno beijo. Ela sorriu, levemente e continuou com seus braços me abraçando, e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. Ouvi um suspiro.

- É duro, sabe, Sirius, ela é minha melhor amiga. – Ela disse com a voz embargada. – Ela faz mais falta do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Eu sei, também sinto a falta dela. – Eu disse tentando consolá-la. Ela se afastou, e me olhou com um olhar acusador, cruzando os braços. – O que foi?

- Como assim sente falta dela, Sirius Anthony Black? Então a ceninha no dormitório não foi mentira? – Ela disse ameaçadoramente.

- O que? – Eu não estava entendendo. Então ela me olhou feio, batendo o pé. Caiu a ficha! – AH! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu amor. Não foi nesse sentido, Lene! – Eu tentei me explicar. Não sei por que, comecei a me desesperar, enquanto ela estava impassível. – V-Você sabe que eu te amo. A Lily é só uma amiga! – Eu disse. Ele me olhou com uma expressão sarcástica antes de explodir numa gargalhada. Sorri involuntariamente, antes de fazer uma carranca.

- Você... Devia... Ter visto... A sua cara! – Ela disse entre gargalhadas. Então ela viu a minha cara, parando de rir imediatamente. Somente sorriu e veio em minha direção. Apertando minhas bochechas ela disse: - Oh! Não fique assim. Foi só brincadeirinha, coração. – Ela sorriu, e eu continuei sem mudar de expressão. Tenho que admitir que ela tem um lindo sorriso. Deu-me um selinho e apertou minhas bochechas com mais força. – Não fique bravo. Eu sei que você e a Lily são só amigos.

Desfiz minha expressão e sorri maliciosamente. Lene recuou dois passos, mas eu cobri esses dois passos, e a peguei no colo, com uma mão em baixo de seus joelhos e a outra em sua cintura, e a carreguei para a cama. Como eu estava ciente do fato de Thiago estar presente, eu só a torturaria.

Já deitada, ela sorriu. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, o ponto fraco de Marlene McKinnom. Ela suspirou. Agora ela teria seu troco.

**Lily**

Deixar tudo para trás foi mais difícil do que eu pensei. A viagem toda, eu observei a passagem, e a saudade já era grande. Eu não sabia se seria capaz de suportar essa distância de Lene, de Sirius... E Thiago. Suspirei.

O percurso não foi longo, e logo me vi suando frio, com o coração acelerado. Nova escola. Novos amigos. Nova vida. Logo fui apresentada á diretora, que me explicou tudo, me deu meus novos horários, falou sobre feriados...

Fui então levada para meu novo dormitório, meu maior medo: os amigos. Bati na porta. Uma bela morena, de olhos escuros e com grandes seios (muito grandes mesmo. Ô inveja...) veio atender.

- Oi! – Ela sorriu simpática. – Você deve ser Lílian, não é?

- Lily. E você é...? – Eu perguntei, entrando por onde ela me deu passagem.

- Sou Taiane, mas me chame de Tati, por favor. E seja bem vinda. Essa é Laura. – Ela disse apontando uma morena de cabelos lisos, alta, esguia e com traços indígenas. Esta também sorriu.

- Muito prazer, sou Lílian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily. – eu respondi sentando na cama na qual me indicaram. Gostei delas. Minhas novas amigas me ajudaram com as malas, contara-me um pouco de si. Ambas vieram de famílias bruxas. Aos poucos comecei a me sentir á vontade com elas e contei minha história, mas sem citar o nome de Thiago Potter. Elas me lembravam um pouco Marlene, com suas caras e bocas. Quando terminei, Tati perguntou:

- E qual é o nome do seu príncipe desencantado? – Ela parecia curiosa.

- Conte se quiser Lily, não se sinta pressionada. – Laura disse. De cara percebi que ela era um pouco tímida.

- Er... Thiago. Thiago Potter. – A boca de Tati se abriu, e Laura sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, como se dissesse que desconhece. Olhei para Tati. - O que foi? Tudo bem com você?

- Fala sério! – Ela disse indignada. – Meus pais são amigos dos dele. Vimos-nos algumas vezes, mas... Eu o acho arrogante e orgulhoso. Desculpe Lily, mas é o que acho. – Ela disse. Forte personalidade.

- Tudo bem, é isso o que ele é mesmo. – Eu cedi. Ela tinha toda a razão.

- Bom Lily, é isso. Se quiser tomar banho antes do almoço, o banheiro é ali. – Disse Laura. Assenti e me preparei para o banho e para olhares pela nova escola. Pelo menos eu tinha amigas.

O almoço até que foi calmo, mas eu não consegui prestar muita atenção aos poucos olhares. Estava pensando numa idéia que eu tive enquanto tomava banho. Sábia a pessoa que disse que temos nossas melhores idéias no banho! (N/A: Esse gênio de pessoa se chama Tati. )

**Thiago**

Ver a "sessão casal" do Sirius e da Marlene só me deixou mais apara baixo. Nessas horas eu saia para procurar Lil's e irritá-la, ou só conversar. Mas não agora. Não hoje. Nem nunca, e é minha culpa. Eu queria ter alguém para desabafar...

Mas eu tenho! Tenho a Marina (que agora deu para me chamar de "bebê), mas não acho certo com ela, pois eu continuava a pensar e Lily quando estava com ela. Eu iria gostar de Lily para sempre e não tem jeito. Essa é minha decisão final: vou romper com Marina, e vou fazer isso agora.

Por ainda estar de pijama, me troquei e fui procurá-la. Ela estava no Salão Comunal, fazendo seus deveres. Encostei-me a seu braço de leve, ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Oi bebê. Estava achando que me esqueceu! – Ela disse se levantando.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Marina. – Eu disse sério. Acabei chagando a conclusão de que não sou bom no aspecto de terminar. Eu não tive muitas namoradas, e quando as tive, foram elas que terminaram comigo, e não o contrário. – Eu... Você... Nós... Vamos ter que terminar.

- Por quê? – Eu vi sua face desmoronar, mas ela não chorou. – Eu fiz algo de errado, amor?

- Não. É por minha causa. Eu gosto de outra. Não posso ficar com você se estiver pensando nessa pessoa. – Eu disse a verdade. Lily não saia mais da minha cabeça. Uma tortura!

- Há quanto tempo goste dela? Ou dele? – Ela perguntou com a voz suave, de cabeça baixa.

- Dela! Eu gosto dela desde o ano passado, mas ela nunca me deu bola. – Eu disse.

- Sortuda essa garota. Sabe Thiago, você é um cara legal, um ótimo namorado. Invejo esta garota, mas é meu dever defender meu orgulho. – Eu vivi como num flash back. Sua mão indo e voltando no meu rosto. Ela. Me. Bateu! – Eu só espero que você não tenha feito essa garota sofrer como já fez várias vezes. Felicidades aos dois. – E me virou as costas.

Acabou que ela meio que terminou comigo e não ao contrário.

Logo depois, fui ao Salão Principal, afinal era a hora do almoço, apesar de eu não estar com fome. Sentei de frente ao Sirius e a Marlene. Esta nem me olhou. Nesta hora eu notei muito a falt5a de Lílian Evans. Ela se sentava conosco e sorria sempre, ela e Sirius se provocando.

Sua ausência fez meu peito pesar. Tudo só piorou quando veio Luana, uma amiga de Lily e Lene falar com a última:

- Oi Lene! Cadê a Lily? Precisava da ajuda dela num trabalho de Poções. – Ela disse á Marlene, que eu percebi, ficou com os olhos inundados de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Oi Lua, a Lily... Ela se mudou. Foi estudar em outra escola. Partiu hoje de manhã. – Neste instante sua voz se quebrou e uma lágrima rolou, mas ela enxugou esta e sorriu para Luana.

- Oh! Que pena, nem sei o que dizer, mas quando for lhe mandar uma carta coloque meus cumprimentos nela, ok? – Ela disse num sorriso triste.

- Ok. Até mais.

- Tchau.

_**Música: Gostava Tanto de Você – Tânia Mara**_

_**www,/watch?v=H9hTzN8cLIg**_

**Não sei porque você se foi  
Quantas saudades eu senti  
E de tristezas vou viver  
E aquele adeus não pude dar**

**Você marcou a minha vida  
Viveu, morreu na minha história  
Chego a ter medo do futuro  
E da solidão  
Que em minha porta bate**

Eu sentiria a falta de Lily mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Minha melhor amiga, se tornou minha paixão, e eu a magoei. Parece simples? Asseguro-te que não é. È uma sensação horrível de arrependimento, de estar incompleto, um peso no peito.

**E eu...  
Gostava tanto de você  
Gostava tanto de você**

**Eu corro, fujo desta sombra  
Em sonho vejo esse passado  
E na parede do meu quarto  
Ainda está o seu retrato  
Não quero ver pra não lembrar  
Pensei até em me mudar  
Lugar qualquer que não exista  
O pensamento em você**

Eu não conseguia fugir dessa culpa. Não conseguia esquecer seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua doçura. Lembranças... Não são suficientes quando se ama alguém. Incondicionalmente. Eu queria poder consertar meus estragos, meus erros. Queria pedir desculpas á Lily, queria poder ver seus olhos me perdoarem. Seus lábios sorrirem novamente.

**  
****E eu...  
Gostava tanto de você  
Gostava tanto de você  
Eu gostava  
Eu gostava tanto de você  
Gostava...  
Gostava tanto de você**

**Vou morrer de saudade  
Não, não vai embora  
Vou morrer de saudade  
Não, não vai embora  
Eu vou morrer de saudade  
Não, não vai embora****  
**

Eu queria implorar para ela não me abandonar, implorar para ela voltar para mim, queria sua amizade de novo. Queria seu amor para sempre. Quem iria gritar comigo? Quer iria me dar bronca por azarar o Ranhoso? Ou por ficar até tarde andando pelo castelo? Quem iria me encantar com uma simples frase, ou com um simples gesto?

A resposta é: ninguém, pois a única pessoa com tal poder era ELA. e ela estava longe para isso.

**Eu gostava...**

**Morrer de saudade**

**Agradecimentos: SAm: Valeu sempre, e vc não me add, né? mas blza.**

**até o próximo capítulo...**

**bjus  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

**Lily **

Os meses foram passando, e eu me fazia de forte, mas só por fora, porque por dentro eu estava muito, muito chateada, e a solidão me consumia. Eu tinha minhas amigas, Tati e Laura, mas elas já eram unidas quando eu cheguei, e eu tinha a Marlene. Tinha não, tenho. Lene é minha melhor amiga, e eu sinto muito a falta dela, e de Sirius também. Sem falar DELE, Thiago Potter. Não posso negar que sem eles meus dias eram mais longos, minhas risadas mais curtas e raras. Apesar das cartas que eu recebia semanalmente da Lene com anexos do Sirius e os cumprimentos do Thiago, eu queria poder abraçá-los, escutar suas vozes, tocá-los e saber que eles estavam bem. Mas eu não podia. Ou não podia até pelo menos o Natal. Quanto à minha idéia, eu havia amadurecido a original e agora, no início da segunda quinzena de dezembro, eu estou decidida a colocá-la em prática. Como eu já citei, eu respondo todas as cartas da minha melhor amiga e acabou de chegar mais uma. Ela estava me colocando a par dos acontecimentos, como Sirius lhe dando flores, ela nas compras de Natal e Thiago, que andava com eles, sempre quieto, cabisbaixo, e não estava com uma menina a cada dia, pelo contrário, estava sem nenhuma desde que terminara com Marina. Outra resposta que ele me mandara era pra falar que admitia "estar um pouco enciumada por causa das suas novas amigas, Lil's, afinal, nós somos melhores amigas. Ou não?". Eu ri, e respondi que "sim, ainda somos e sempre seremos melhores amigas, Lene". No entanto, eu não vou responder esta última carta, que está em minhas mãos. Faz tudo parte do meu plano para colocar minha idéia em prática. Admito que estou com certo frio na barriga por causa disso, mas também estava ansiosa.

Procurei Tati e Laura, estava precisando de ajuda com meu plano e com as compras de Natal. Encontrei-as na biblioteca e logo elas toparam. No sábado iríamos, ou seja, em dois dias. Percebi que já estava na hora de fazer a lista de quais presentes eu teria que comprar.

Chegou o sábado e eu fui atrás de tudo, e, felizmente, consegui todos os presentes. Eu estava feliz e saltitante, afinal, é NATAL!

Eu realmente não respondi a carta de Marlene, mas acabei me sentindo culpada. Na manhã de Natal, a culpa se dissipou. Recebi presente de todos. Até de Thiago. Foi com o peito doendo que peguei o romance que ele havia me dado. Não permiti que lágrimas caíssem. Sorri ao ver Tati gritando por causa de uma coletânea do Elvis Presley que eu havia dado, e a Laura, uma coleção de livros de romance policial. A Lene eu havia presenteado com um perfume, um sapato e alguns esmaltes (tudo muito Marlene). Para Sirius eu tinha dado um livro de brincadeira, mas o real presente foi um tênis de marca trouxa que ele havia gostado quando me visitou e fomos ao shopping. E para Thiago, o uniforme do seu time de Quadribol favorito, e achei que um pote de gel e um pente quebrariam o clima tenso entre nós, sacaneando seus cabelos desalinhados. Que eu amo.

Mas o real presente ainda não havia chego.

**Sirius**

É Natal! Vamos cantar "Jingle Bells". Não. Não vamos. A única que cantava comigo era Lily.

Suspirei contrariado e descontente. Ela realmente fazia falta, principalmente para Lene. Ela agora andava infeliz, às vezes com os olhos vermelhos, e raramente sorria. Tudo piorou quando a resposta da Lil's não veio. Marlene ficou arrasada. E eu também. Thiago fingiu que não, mas também ficou triste, pois a ruiva sempre mandava "oi", "beijos" e essas coisas. Ele ficou cabisbaixo e magoado, mas não demonstrou isso.

Nós três fomos levando, os meses passaram, a frustração diminuiu um pouco, a saudade aumentou muito. Lene e Thiago quase não se falavam, andavam juntos por obrigação e por causa da minha ilustre pessoa. Eles não eram mais os mesmos. Lene só voltava a si quando tínhamos nosso tempo a sós. Thiago não saía mais com todas as garotas, já não queria mais azarar os sonserinos.

A primeira semana foi a pior, quando todos perguntavam "cadê a Lily?", ou o Davis Matthews, que disse "cadê a ruivinha? Queria ver se ela queria ir ao povoado comigo", o que deixou meu melhor amigo furioso, e com ciúmes, embora este último ele não admita. Cada vez que Marlene ouvia alguém perguntar ela ficava com os marejados.

Eu ficava triste por ambos, mas seguia sorrindo, para dar apoio aos dois, e assegurar que ainda era "amigo" de ambos, sem tomar partido.

Mais um motivo para sorrir: o Natal estava chegando! Presentes, comidas, TUDO O QUE EU AMO! Na manhã desta gloriosa data eu acordei eufórico. Abri meus presentes: uma camiseta personalizada de Thiago, um livro (eu mereço!) e um tênis da Lily e meu perfume preferido e uma bola de futebol (esporte trouxa que eu aprendi a amar) da Marlene. Ah! Eu amo o Natal. Estava refletindo sobre o quanto eu adoro a data quando ouvi minha namorada gritar. Levantei num pulo, com o coração na mão, desci correndo para o Salão Comunal, de onde tinha vindo o grito. Ofegante eu a vi, perto da lareira, com uma caixa rosa e laranja enorme de frente para ela. Cheguei perto e segurei sua mão, que tremia.

- O que foi?

**Marlene**

Eu aprendi a ter meu cotidiano sem Lily. Mentira. Eu ainda acordo de manhã e olho para a cama ao lado, esperando ver os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro. As cartas ajudam um pouco, por isso escrevo para ela toda semana, e recebo sua resposta poucos dias depois, sempre me contando o que está acontecendo, o que está sentindo e isso traz um pouco de alívio, pois eu a considero minha irmã. E sinto sua falta.

O que eu não entendo é o porquê de eu não ter recebido resposta da última carta, que foi mandada há 10 dias, e já é Natal. Sem a resposta eu fiquei mais melancólica, e isso magoa o Sirius, mas eu não vejo como evitar, afinal eu sinto a falta dela. E eu sei que já disse isso.

Nem receber os presentes me alegrou. De Sirius, um vestido e flores, de Thiago, uma bolsa e de Lily, sapatos, perfume e esmaltes. Nem saber que estava de folga por alguns dias, que eu ficaria namorando ajudou. Eu queria o costumeiro pulo que minha amiga dava todos os Natais, as cócegas, os sorrisos, mas tudo parecia impossível.

Foi nesse instante de melancolia que Luana abriu a porta, sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal, Marlene! Ganhou bastantes presentes? – Ela perguntou, e eu assenti. – Bom! Ei, tem uma caixa para você lá em baixo. Que inveja... Ela é enorme. – Ela disse.

Eu franzi o cenho, afinal todos os presentes já tinham chego. Agradeci a ela, colocando um roupão por cima da camisola, calcei os chinelos e desci para o Salão Comunal.

Quando desci o último degrau eu percebi a caixa. Era gigantesca, laranja e rosa, com um laço vermelho. Havia um pequeno cartão amarrado. Aproximei-me e li:

"Para: Marlene, Sirius e Thiago"

Foi quando, ao me afastar, que ouvi um espirro e um suspiro vindo de dentro da caixa, seguido de um xingamento.

Ofeguei. Eu seria capaz de reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Eu fiquei imobilizada. Só o que consegui fazer foi gritar.

Sirius desceu correndo e eu ouvi alguns tropeços. De repente sinto uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha mão.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou. Eu apontei a caixa, tremendo.

Escuto mais alguns passos e vejo Thiago de canto de olho. Senti raiva instantaneamente. Sirius se aproximou da caixa, olhou a etiqueta e disse:

- Está escrito que é para nós três. De quem é? – Ele perguntou olhando ara mim e para o Potter. Acenei negativamente, assim como ele para dizer que não sabia de quem era. Eu menti. Eu sabia de quem era. E como sabia. – Vamos abrir?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e fui até a caixa e puxei seu laço. A caixa cedeu.

**Thiago**

Ao ouvir o grito de Lene, saí correndo atrás de Sirius. Perto das poltronas havia uma caixa imensa. Era endereçada a mi, Lene e Sirius.

Decidimos abrir Marlene se adiantou, puxando o laço vermelho. A caixa cedeu, revelando uma bela ruiva, de jeans escuros, camiseta roxa com detalhes pratas e All Stars brancos.

Ela tem nome e sobrenome: Lílian Evans

_**This time, This place**__**  
**__**Misused, Mistakes**__**  
**__**Too long, Too late**__**  
**__**Who was I to make you wait**__**  
**__**Just one chance**__**  
**__**Just one breath**__**  
**__**Just in case there's just one left**__**  
**__**Cause you know, **__**  
**__**you know, you know**_

(Esse tempo, esse lugar  
Esses desperdícios, esses erros  
Tanto tempo, Tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe, você sabe)

Ela está magnífica, e seu sorriso me atinge diretamente. Ela dificilmente passaria despercebida. Ao menos para mim. Tudo girou, e por um instante eu só via uma pessoa na minha frente. Ela. Não sei o motivo. Nenhuma explicação parecia racional, ou talvez eu só não conseguisse pensar em uma.

_**That I love you**__**  
**__**That I loved you all along**__**  
**__**And I miss you**__**  
**__**been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **__**  
**__**and you'll never go**__**  
**__**Stop breathing if **__**  
**__**I don't see you anymore**_

(Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive tão longe por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais)

Ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração bateu mais rápido, eu senti o ar sair dos meus pulmões. Um arrepio subiu e desceu pela minha espinha, senti um frio na barriga, minhas mãos suaram. Eu senti meu rosto arder e minha visão ficar levemente embaçada.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**__**  
**__**Last chance for one last dance**__**  
**__**Cause with you, I'd withstand**__**  
**__**All of hell to hold your hand**__**  
**__**I'd give it all**__**  
**__**I'd give for us**__**  
**__**Give anything but I won't give up**__**  
**__**'Cause you know, **__**  
**__**you know, you know**_

(De joelhos, eu pedirei  
uma Última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria tudo por nós  
eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe)

De repente, tudo mudou de direção, e eu comecei a entender o sentido de algumas coisas, mas parecia irracional a conclusão.

Só me confundiu mais quando ela sorriu para nós três, abertamente. Ela parecia imensamente alegre. Sorri inevitavelmente.

_**That I love you**__**  
**__**That I loved you all along**__**  
**__**And I miss you**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **__**  
**__**and you'll never go**__**  
**__**Stop breathing if **__**  
**__**I don't see you anymore**_

(Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive tão longe por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais)

Lene pulou nela, e elas se abraçaram, deixando cair à pequena mala que carregava. Eu pude sentir a intensidade do abraço. Admiro a amizade delas. Sirius só sorria. Eu estava paralisado.

- Lily! Oh meu Deus! Não acredito que seja você! – Dizia Marlene, chorando. Lily também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_**So far away**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**So far away**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**But you know, you know, you know**_

(Tão longe  
Estive tão longe por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive tão longe por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe,você sabe,você sabe...)

Elas então se soltaram e a ruiva abraçou Sirius fortemente, e ele retribuía. Algo no meu peito me incomodou, mas nem assim eu fui capaz de me mover. Nem parecia a Lily que eu conhecia, ou aquela pessoa que me escreveu uma carta. Não. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia estar ótima, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_**I wanted **__**  
**__**I wanted you to stay **__**  
**__**Cause I needed **__**  
**__**I need to hear you say **__**  
**__**That I love you **__**  
**__**That I loved you all along **__**  
**__**And I forgive you **__**  
**__**For being away for far too long **__**  
**__**So keep breathing **__**  
**__**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**__**  
**__**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**__**  
**__**Keep breathing **__**  
**__**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore **__**  
**__**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go **__**  
**__**Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go **__**  
**__**Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

(Eu quis  
Eu quis que voce ficasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso ouvir voce dizer:  
Eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar tao longe por tanto tempo  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu nao estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim, /Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte  
Continue respirando/Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte  
Continue respirando/Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)

Ela se soltou de Sirius e veio em minha direção, sorrindo. Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos formigaram. Ela me abraçou, e eu automaticamente, retribuí.

- Que saudades! – Ela disse, sem nenhum tipo de problema, nem corar, nem sua voz tremeu. NADA! Ela parecia ter superado. Rápido demais para o meu gosto.

- E-eu também. – Eu disse com a voz levemente trêmula. Ela me beijou no rosto e me soltou. Senti um vazio, quando ela se afastou. Grande o suficiente para tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

-Meu Deus, Lílian Evans! – Disse sua melhor amiga, energicamente. – Você está linda! Veio passar o Natal conosco? – Tenho que concordar com a parte "linda".

- Hum... – A ruiva respondeu, fazendo suspense. Até eu comecei a ficar nervoso com a resposta. – VOU!

Elas começaram a gritar e pular. E eu ainda estava paralisado. Elas subiram para o dormitório, e por lá ficaram até a hora do almoço. Durante o tempo em que estávamos só eu e Sirius, aproveitei para pensar, para colocar as idéias no lugar.

Por exemplo, eu não me lembrava de sentir meu coração mais rápido por causa dela. Eu não me lembrava de sentir nervosismo perto dela, de ter dificuldade de raciocinar ao olhar para ela. E agora, tudo isso acontecendo, e são coisas novas, e por incrível que pareça, eu estava assustado com isso. Então, depois de muito buscar razões desses sentimentos, eu acho que cheguei a uma conclusão: eu estava completamente apaixonado por Lily Evans.

Eu fiquei um pouco chocado por ter descoberto isso, e agora tudo fazia mais sentido. Com isso em mente, eu decidi que deveria lutar por ela, teria que fazer por merecer, afinal, ela valia a pena. Para começar, olhei para Sirius e indaguei:

- Sirius, você acha que posso estar apaixonado pela Lily? – Eu disse esperando um belo "não", mas ele me olhou divertido e como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Só agora você percebeu? – Ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Mas você é mais idiota do que eu pensava! Faz um tempão que eu percebi. Está na cara que você gosta dela.

Depois disso ele voltou para seu livro (pasmem!) e eu só pensava em como eu poderia conquistá-la, de novo, pois eu já não sabia se ela ainda era apaixonada por mim.

Esperei à tarde para vê-la e falar com ela, mas Lily e Lene ficaram o dia todo no dormitório. Eu a vi, quando elas desciam para o jantar. Marlene usava um vestido vermelho, de alcinhas e sandálias pratas, mas Lily estava insuperável. Trajando um vestido verde, tomara-que-caia justo no busto e solto até o meio das coxas, combinando com o sapato preto fechado, ela parecia encantar todas as pessoas a sua volta. Inclusive eu. Seu sorriso me tirou o fôlego. Nós quatro descemos para o jantar natalino, conversando.

- E aí, gostaram do meu presente especial? – Ela perguntou com brilhos nos olhos verdes.

- Sim. – Sirius e Marlene responderam juntos. Eu, no entanto, olhei para ela profundamente e respondi:

- Eu amei. – Assim que eu concluí a frase nós chegamos ao Salão Principal.

Dumbldore nos recepcionou com um sorriso e perguntou se tinha feito boa viagem, no que ela respondeu que "sim, uma ótima viagem e uma maravilhosa chegada", como éramos somente nós quatro, o diretor, mais dois professores e mais três alunos, sentamos todos numa só mesa. Durante a refeição, o joelho de Lily, que estava ao meu lado, ficou roçando no meu, o que me pegava desprevenido e me fazia corar, enquanto ela apenas sorriu todo o jantar. Eu não poderia agüentar por muito tempo, por isso tomei a decisão e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Quando terminar me encontre no corredor do terceiro andar. Preciso conversar com você.

Eu a vi concordar e sorrir. Desejei boa noite a todos e fui para o tal corredor. Depois de uns dez minutos (para mim uma eternidade) ela apareceu. Veio ao meu encontro.

- Queria conversar comigo, Thiago?- Ela perguntou. Eu fiz que sim e respirei fundo. Tenho certeza que estava vermelho.

_No Air __(_Sem Ar)

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)**_

_**Ooh..**_

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**It's 'cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

_**Oh..**_

(Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar (sem ar)

Oh...

Se eu morrer antes de acordar

Isso foi porque você tirou a minha respiração

Perder você é como viver em um mundo sem ar

Oh...)

_**I'm here alone**_

_**Didn't want to leave**_

_**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

(Eu estou aqui sozinho

Não queria partir

Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto

Queria que houvesse um jeito que eu pudesse fazer você entender

Mas como você espera que eu

Viva sozinha, logo eu

Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor

É tão difícil para eu respirar)

- Lily, eu sei que fiz uma burrada e peço perdão por isso. Além disso, eu percebi uma coisa e eu queria que você me deixasse falar, somente escutasse. – Ela concordou. – Eu percebi que sinto sua falta, que tudo perdeu a graça desde que você foi embora, que eu nunca havia ficado sem ar por uma pessoa, a não ser você.

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water, so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

([REFRÃO]

Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá

Não tem ar, sem ar

Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar

Não tem ar, sem ar...)

_**No air, air**_

_**Ohh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Oh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**I walked, I ran**_

_**I jumped, I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down**_

_**For real**_

(Sem ar, ar

Oh...

Sem ar, ar

Sem...

Sem ar, ar

Oh..

Sem ar, ar

Eu andei, eu corri

Eu pulei, eu voei

Direto do chão pra flutuar até você

Não há gravidade para me segurar

Sinceramente)

-Eu percebi que preciso de você, que eu penso em você o tempo todo, e que quando eu tento tirar você da cabeça parece que acaba entrando mais fundo. Não era pra ser assim. Eu quero estar com você a cada segundo, porque você me faz sorrir e tem o poder de me fazer chorar. Percebi que você significa demais para mim para que deixar você sair deste castelo sem saber o que eu sinto. Você é especialmente importante para mim, mais do que eu gostaria.

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath, but I survived**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**But I don't even care**_

_**So how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

(Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro

Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi

Eu não sei como

Mas eu nem me importo

Mas como você espera que eu

Viva sozinha, apenas comigo mesma

Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você

É tão difícil para eu respirar)

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water, so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Ohh**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Ohh**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No, oh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No more**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Ohh..**_

([REFRÃO]

Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá

Não tem ar, sem ar

Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar

Não tem ar, sem ar...

Sem ar, ar

Oh...

Sem ar, ar

Oh..

Sem ar, ar

Oh não..

Sem ar, ar

Não mais...

É sem ar, sem ar...

Oh!)

-Você é diferente, por isso eu acabei... Apaixonando-me por você. Eu jamais poderia esperar que um dia uma garota me fizesse perder o sono, me fizesse perder o ar, me fizesse ficar paralisado só com um sorriso, mas esse dia chegou e essa garota é você.

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water, so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**baby yeahh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**ohh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**hoooo...**_

([REFRÃO]

Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá

Não tem ar, sem ar

Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar

Não tem ar, sem ar...

Sem ar, ar

Baby yeahh

Sem ar, ar

Oh...

Sem ar, ar

É tão difícil para eu respirar

Hoooo ...)

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water, so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Ohh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**Ohh..**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, ohh**_

_**No air**_

([REFRÃO]

Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está lá

Não tem ar, sem ar

Pega aqui nesta água, tão profunda

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar

Não tem ar, sem ar...

Sem ar, ar

Oh...

Sem ar, ar

Oh...

Sem ar, ar

Sem ar, oh..

Sem ar)

-É por tudo isso ser novo para mim que eu te imploro: dê-me uma chance. Uma chance para me redimir, para provar que eu posso ser o bastante para você. Por favor, me dê essa oportunidade. – Eu disse enérgica e rapidamente. Eu resumi um pouco as coisas, afinal o homem ainda não dispõe de palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Ou talvez tivesse sim palavras, mas eu jamais conseguiria me lembrar delas naquele momento. Neste momento, as poucas coisas que eu percebi foram que os olhos dela estavam marejados e que eu tremia e respirava com dificuldades.

- Thiago. Ai... – Ela piscou repetidamente. – Eu... Eu não sei. – Ela parecia confusa, e sua voz era levemente trêmula. – Já sei, já sei o que você vai me perguntar. – Ela disse quando eu fiz que ia abrir a boca. – Sim. Sim =, eu ainda gosto de você, mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – Algumas lágrimas rolaram. Eu me aproximei e as enxuguei, mantendo o contato visual. Abaixei meu rosto para ficar da altura do dela. Eu a vi fechar os olhos e sussurrar. – Eu te amo. – Ela venceu a distância e seus lábios roçaram nos meus. Então eu a beijei, com amor, como eu nunca tinha feito antes. Enlacei sua cintura e ela o meu pescoço. Aprofundamos o beijo e foi a melhor sensação da minha vida. Nos separamos e eu disse, ofegante:

- Eu te amo também. – Eu disse sorrindo de leve. Subimos para o dormitório. Ela disse que terminaria de arrumar suas coisas para partir. Senti um aperto. Dei um beijo rápido e a acompanhei com o olhar. Não evitei sorrir.

**Lily**

Rever todos foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida, foi extasiante. Rever Sirius foi ótimo, rever Lene foi maravilhoso, mas rever Thiago foi... Mágico. Eu agi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não houvesse carta, ou coração batendo mais rápido. Minha mente só processava o rosto chocado, a respiração arfante que eu fingi que ele não tinha. Depois de soltar seu abraço eu me senti despedaçada, novamente. Foi como tirarem minha metade. Se eu achava que estava pronta para revê-lo, eu estava muito enganada. Pelo menos passei à tarde com Marlene.

Foi perfeito. Fofocamos, rimos, conversamos. Falamos de tudo. Quando deu a hora, começamos a nos arrumar para o jantar. Fiquei surpresa ao notar que me arrumei pensando no que Thiago acharia. Acho que ele gostou, porque sorriu quando me viu descendo as escadas e deu algumas indiretas durante o jantar e depois pediu para me encontrar. Difícil saber o que me deixou mais constrangida: isso ou seu joelho roçando no meu. Este último me trazia espasmos por todo o corpo. Quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu fiquei arrepiada, mas sorri para ele.

As palavras bonitas só serviram para deixar mais sólida a minha decisão de desculpá-lo e recomeçar. Se ele realmente queria me reconquistar eu admito que ele conseguiria, pois a cada dia me sentia mais apaixonada. Suas palavras me encantaram, eu parei de pensar em outra coisa, esqueci do mundo, eu me perdi nos olhos castanhos emoldurados pelos aros redondos dos óculos. A expressão arrependida e desesperada dele me apertou o peito, e eu cedi à tentação de beijá-lo.

Ah... O beijo! Seus lábios eram macios contra os meus, sua respiração ofegante me deixava tonta, suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura, às vezes apertando, outras subindo pelas minhas costas. Minhas mãos em seu pescoço faziam carinho em sua nuca. Ele me puxava para mais perto. Senti um imenso vazio quando nos separamos. Quando ele disse que também me amava, meu coração falhou duas batidas e disparou como nunca antes.

Voltamos em silêncio para o Salão Comunal, quando eu disse que tinha que arrumar as coisas, ele beijou-me rapidamente. Encontrei Lene no quarto. Ela viu minha expressão e em resposta a sua pergunta muda:

- Eu beijei o Thiago. – Eu disse em estado de choque. Ela sorriu. Muito. Conte-lhe os detalhes, o que ele me falou enquanto arrumava minhas malas. Quando terminei, conferi o relógio. Em pouco tempo a Chave de Portal me levaria de volta. Chamamos Sirius e descemos para o Salão.

Meu coração deu uma batida dolorosa quando vi Thiago Potter na poltrona com uma garota que eu acho que se chama Katherine em seu colo. Ela com as mãos no peito dele e ele segurando-a lateralmente, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua perna. Eu arfei e desviei os olhos, já embaçados. Talvez não fosse o que eu estava pensando. Não tirarei conclusões precipitadas. Quando me viu, ele ficou embaraçado, vermelho e puxou a garota para fora do retrato.

- Então... Tchau flor. Até mais. Eu vejo se consigo te visitar na Páscoa. – Eu disse, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Lene sorriu chorosa e me respondeu:

- Ok, Beijos amiga. Escreve para mim, viu? Até, e eu te amo. – E me mandou um beijo.

- Tchau Sirius. Eu te adoro ok? Veja bem, se cuide. Até logo. – Eu dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Tchau querida. – Ele respondeu. Eles subiram quando viram o quadro se mexer e revelar Thiago, todo descabelado, com os óculos tortos. Cachorro! Disse que me amava e já estava se agarrando com outra! Olha por quem eu fui me apaixonar... Eu já estava com duas lágrimas escorrendo, e ele veio até mim.

- Amor! Já está indo? – Ele disse com a voz triste. FALSO!

- Quem te deu permissão e intimidade para me chamar de "amor"? Droga! Como eu sou idiota... Só eu mesmo para acreditar nas suas palavras. Caí no seu papinho de novo, não é? Você disse que me amava, e eu, imbecil, acreditei, mas você mal terminou de me beijar e já está caçando outra boca. Eu achei que você tinha mudado! Acho que me iludi novamente! – Mais lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos.

- Lily, ela... – Começou ele, tentando segurar meus braços. Eu o cortei e sacudi suas mãos para longe de mim.

- Não quero saber dela! Nem de você! Não mais. Ainda bem que eu vi o que aconteceu antes de ir embora, achando tudo perfeito. Parabéns, Potter. Você conseguiu o que queria: já me tem na sua listinha ridícula. – Eu disse pegando minha Chave de Portal, um tubo de ensaio, e este começou a brilhar. – Mas quer saber, Potter? Você até que não beija mal.

- Lily, não fala assim! – Ele disse de cabeça baixa. Ainda fica fingindo.

- É Evans para você! Ou melhor, não precisa mais falar comigo. NUNCA MAIS! – Eu gritei.

- Ela é... – Ele começou, mas então a Chave me transportou direto para o meu quarto. Laura e Tati estavam lá. Consegui contar tudo para elas, em meio às lágrimas. Como ele teve coragem? Ele... Ele me beijou e eu achei que tinha mudado, que a gente podia tentar dar certo junto. Mas eu me enganei. De novo. Fico até com raiva de mim mesma, por ter sido tão... Estúpida.

Logo as meninas saíram para o jantar e eu fiquei. Estava sem fome e sem forças. Toda vez que me lembrava do beijo (suspiro) meus olhos enchiam. Minha vontade era ter dado um soco nele, um chute bem no... Esquece. Toda vez que me lembrava da menina no colo dele eu tinha vontade de dar um tapa na cara do infeliz, ou melhor, quebrar aquele cafajeste no meio. AI QUE ÓDIO! E o pior é que eu tinha verdadeiramente acreditado que ele gostava de mim, que, por mais que estivéssemos longe, talvez ele me pedisse em namoro. Eu fantasiei! Eu fantasiei minha vida ao lado dele, mas como sempre eu me ferrei, me iludi, porque ELE ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM OUTRA! Ele disse que me amava...

Nessa hora a dor e o choro vieram fortes, em dobro, como um castigo por ser tão burra. Abafei os soluços no travesseiro, e mais que nunca eu queria a Lene aqui comigo, ela saberia exatamente o que me dizer. E o Sirius saberia dizer coisas para me fazer rir.

Pouco tempo depois, Tati e Laura chegaram com o semblante preocupado.

- Er... Lil's, a diretora deu um comunicado hoje. – Começou Laura, hesitante. – Bom, vai ter um campeonato de Quadribol entre escolas, e vai acontecer em... Hogwarts. – Ela terminou e o meu queixo cauí. Hogwarts? Justo agora?

- Começa em uma semana e a gente TEM que ir. – Finalizou Tati.


End file.
